100 theme: Good things come in small packages
by MegTao
Summary: Short stories guaranteed to make you laugh, cry or go Awwwww. UsaMamo. Written for the 'Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other' livejournal challenge.
1. The cure to everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, or anything else. Blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N This is my first attempt at a drabble. It was written for and the idea came from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A love like no other. Enjoy! **

Theme: #1 Chocolate

Words: 276

The cure to anything.

Darien's head felt like it was going to explode it was so stuffed up and his nose was like a mucus faucet. He felt miserable and was about ready to curl up in a ball and die when there was a knock at his door.

He groggily, the only thing his cold medicine seemed to be doing was make him tired, stood up, put a robe on and opened the door.

"Uh here," the blonde girl who was standing on his doorstep said shoving a box at him, "these are for you."

"Thanks, why don't you come in for a second," Darien asked before he could stop himself. That cold medicine must have done something to his brain.

She seemed uncertain for a second but then with a tentative smile and a cheerful "Sure," she made her way over to his black leather couch and plopped herself down. "So what's in the box?" he asked untying the red ribbon.

"Chocolates." She answered promptly. He looked inside they were indeed chocolates. "Odan—Serena, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm sick. Do you really think it's the time to be eating chocolates?" He laughed, which turned into a cough.

She winced at the cough and blushed, "Chocolate is the cure to everything, everyone knows that. They'll make you feel better. Well, I got to be going. Get better!" She let herself out leaving a dazed Darien behind.

He took a bite out of a chocolate. Caramel filled his favourite. He did feel better, he realized, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the chocolate, or the girl who had brought it.

**Don't forget to review. I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

**MegTao **


	2. Master Piece

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**A/N I was bored...this is what happens when I get bored and drink too much pop. **

**Theme: #2 Masks**

**Words: 236**

**Master Piece **

"There done," Usagi exclaimed sticking on the final piece.

Mamoru who had interestedly been watching the girl from his spot at the counter for the past hour sauntered over and took a look at her 'master piece'. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a mask you baka," she explained slapping him with the still wet 'mask'. It was a sorry sight, buttons and glitter were everywhere, Usagi just wasn't an artist. "It's for the masquerade ball tonight, the masks have to be home made."

Mamoru brushed the glitter from his jacket, "Odango, you forgot eye holes."

Usagi looked at her mask and began to sob. "I…worked…so…hard." She wailed, "and I don't have time to make another. Now I won't be able to go to the dance"

Mamoru slowly backed away from the human hose, mouthed "your turn" to Motoki who was cleaning a glass behind the counter, and left the café at superhuman speed. If he was fast enough he could make it.

Usagi returned to her house an hour later, her eyes were still red-rimmed and she dragged her feet as she walked. She had been looking forward to this dance for awhile, and now she couldn't go. She got to her room and saw a beautiful white and gold mask on her bed. Next to it was a single red rose and a note that simply read:

_Now you can go to the dance._

**A/N Review?**_  
_


	3. Wiggin' Out

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! And if your reading this please review, my ego needs some boosting. On to the drabble! **

**  
Theme: #3 Hair**

**Words: 177**

**Wiggin' Out**

Darien nearly spit out his coffee when he saw the raven-haired girl that sat in the seat next to him. "Usagi?"

"Oh, hello Darien," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "How are you today?"

"What did you do to your hair!"

"I decided I needed a change," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder, "What do you think?"

"I—you---hair," Darien spluttered. In reality he felt like crying, her beautiful golden hair was gone, forever. Okay, so he was being a little melodramatic, but it would take a while for her hair to grow back to how it was originally.

She ignored the incoherent man and turned to Motoki who, what a surprise, was cleaning a glass. "What do you think Motoki?"

"Very—erm—distinguished." He replied uncertainly.

"Thanks well I got to be going," she said before bouncing out leaving a still dumbfounded Darien behind.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Minako asked as Usagi turned the corner. 

"Great, they totally fell for it," Usagi giggled pulling of the black wig.

**A/N Reviews feed my muse. My muse is hungry. FEED HER!**


	4. Black Cats

** A/N I couldn't get this story out of my head, so I thought if I typed it out it would leave me alone.  
**

** Theme: #4 Karma**

**Words: 266**

**Black Cats**

Serena carefully made her way into the café constantly looking around her as if afraid. Curious, Darien watched as she sat down at a booth with a sigh of relief. He strolled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Oh it's just you," she said relieved.

Darien slid into the seat opposite hers and raised an eyebrow, "That's not one of your usual witty remarks. What's up?"

"I broke a mirror," she whispered fearfully, "That means seven hours of bad luck."

"One: It's seven years not seven hours," Darien corrected ignoring her moan and whisper of "I can't keep this up for seven years". "And," he continued, "None of that bad luck stuff is real."

"You mean you don't believe in it?" He shook his head. "What about karma, you know what comes around goes around?"

"Nope, it's all stupid. I mean opening an umbrella inside is supposed to be bad luck. Well of course it is. I wonder how many people got poked in the eye with an umbrella before they decided it wasn't a good idea to open it inside."

Serena giggled, but then became serious, "Well have you ever broken a mirror? Or done anything else that was considered unlucky?"

Darien took a moment to think. "A black cat ran across my path once."

"And did anything bad happen afterwards?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yes."

"See I told you," Serena whined, "I'm doomed to seven years of bad luck. What happened after the black cat ran across your path."

"You followed it." Darien replied with a smirk.

**A/N Feed my muse! Review?**

**MegTao **


	5. Picture Perfect

**Theme: #5 Short Skirt**

Words: 197

Picture Perfect

"I remember that," Usagi said pointing to one of the pictures in the photo album, "Our first date."

"And if I remember correctly you tripped no less than five times, and one of the times you fell into the pond," Mamoru said with a chuckle.

"It's not my fault, they should have had some sort of sign to warn me."

"Don't you think the big body of water was a sign," he replied turning the page.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Usagi said whistling appreciatively, "look at those legs."

In the picture a very grumpy looking Mamoru was wearing a short skirt while Motoki stood grinning beside him. "Motoki was staring so I told him 'take a picture it'll last longer'" Mamoru sighed, "so he did."

"Why were you wearing a mini-skirt in the first place," Usagi said giggling, "Did you lose a bet?"

"Actually, yes. Motoki bet that you would say yes if I asked you out, I, on the other hand, was doubtful. As you can see," he gestured to the picture, "I lost."

"I don't know," Usagi replied snuggling into his chest, "I think you won."

And Mamoru couldn't disagree with that.


	6. I will not give in!

**Theme: #6 Blue Eyes**

**Words: 67**

"Do it again."

"No."_ I will not give in._

"Please."

"No!" _I will not give in!  
_  
"Come on."

"NO!" _IwillnotgiveinIwillnotgiveinIwillnotgivein!  
_  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top," Usagi pleaded batting her lashes and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"All right," Mamoru sighed. "Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony…" he sang while Usagi cheered clapping.

_Damn those blue eyes_, Mamoru thought,_ they get me every time_.****


	7. Green Sky, Blue Grass

**Theme: #7 Things left unsaid.**

**Words: 180**

**Green Sky, Blue Grass  
_  
_**"Mamo-chan, if the sky were green, do you think the grass would be blue?" Usagi asked stirring her chocolate milk shake.

"Do you just say whatever pops into your head," Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's the most random question I've heard in my life, and the stupidest."

"Sometimes it's good to just say what's on your mind. Go on try it, maybe if you do you won't be such a sour-puss all the time."

Mamoru swiveled his seat so that he could stare directly at the girl sitting next to him. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted her to know. She attempted to blow bubbles in her milkshake, but it was too thick. He ruefully shook his head, no she wasn't ready to hear what he needed to say. Not yet. Maybe never. Some things were better left unsaid.

Mamoru paid Andrew and began to leave. "Come on," Usagi whined, "there must be something you want to say."

"See you later, Odango," he replied with a cocky smirk.

I love you.

**A/N** **Thanks to: Cool, Snow mouse, Anonymous, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Lady Sonora the Black Rose, tkld, and Saron for reviewing!**

**Thanks to: Cherrybunny, elementalmoon, saron, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, SweetSerenity21, and tkld for adding this story to your alert list.**

**Thanks to: saron and Serenity Usagi Malfoy for adding me to your favourites list.**

**And finally thanks to First Love: Usagi and Mamoru beginnings for adding me to your C2 list. My very first story to be added to a C2 I'm so excited!**

**See you guys next time and don't forget to review!**

**MegTao **


	8. Nurse Mamoru

**Theme: #8 Kiss**

Words: 223

Nurse Mamoru

"Ow. Ow! OW!" Usagi wailed clutching her hand as she made a beeline to her favourite booth. She heavily sat down in the cushy seat and was immediately joined by a smirking Mamoru.

"What did you do this time, Odango," he teased the young girl who was busy staring at her obviously injured hand, "Close your hand in the door."

She looked up at him anger burning in her eyes behind the tears. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did," she replied curtly cradling her hand.

Mamoru's smile faded, whether from the anger or the tears he did not know. He gently took her hand, Usagi stared at him in shock but did not resist. His touch was cool and comforting.

"Does it hurt here," he asked gently applying pressure to a spot on her hand. She shook her head wordlessly, "How about here?" She winced as he touched a spot that was red and slightly swollen from contact with the door. "Don't worry, it isn't broken," he said in a matter of fact tone, "There might be a bruise though, but it's not like you don't have a few of those from running into things all the time."

He kissed her hand causing tingles to run up her arm and along the rest of her body. "There," he murmured, "All better."

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, and to "Drips and Drops" for adding me to their C2. If you guys like UsaMamoru drabbles that's the community to go to, you should find it on my C2 list...I think.**

**MegTao **


	9. Saturday Morning Jog

**Theme: #9 Button**

**Words:332**

**Saturday Morning Jog **

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…_ Mamoru repeated over and over in his head as he did his Saturday morning jog. This was the best time to be out, there was no one else in the park making it peaceful, quiet, and…

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called as she easily caught up to the young man who continued jogging as if he didn't hear her. "Mamo-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm running," he grunted picking up his pace but she continued to match him stride for stride, "it helps me to relax, which I can't do if you keep blabbering."

"Oh," she replied and was quiet for a few seconds before… "Why does it make you relax?"

"Ahh," he groaned, he was practically sprinting now, but she was barely even breaking a sweat. _The everyday sprints to class must keep her in shape_, he thought dryly. He ran around the roof tops every night battling youma's and even he was beginning to have difficulty with his set pace. "You're bugging me on purpose aren't you."

"Maybe," she replied coyly.

"Man, you sure know how to push my buttons."

"Buttons," Usagi giggled, "I don't see any buttons." And as if to prove a point she poked him on the arm. POKE

He stopped running and breathing heavily said in a dangerous tone, "Do that again, I dare you."

"Okay," she smiled and poked him on the forehead this time. POKE.

"Do that one more time and I'll throw you in the lake," he warned.

She smiled up at him her finger hovering precariously above his nose... POKE.

"That's it!" Mamoru lunged at the girl, planning on just scaring her into thinking he was going to throw her in the lake, but slipped and actually grabbed onto her. They both fell into the cold water with a mighty splash.

A few seconds later they both emerged shivering. "This is all your fault, Odango," Mamoru accused teeth chattering, "I told you not to push my buttons."

Usagi just smiled widely. POKE.

**A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Miss Jessica Rabbit: I would love to do a full length Usagi/Mamoru fanfic, unfortunately I already have two other fics on the go and I don't think I know enough about the characters to accurately portray them. Maybe one day...**

**Keep reading!**

**MegTao **


	10. The best birthday present ever

**Theme: #10 Sweet Sixteen**

**Words: 324**

**The best birthday present ever.**

"Guess what Motoki," Usagi said bouncing on her usual stool.

"What?" he asked a smile on his face from the young girls antics.

"In exactly 100 days I'll be sixteen," she squealed and then sighed, "Sweet sixteen, I can't wait. How was your sixteenth birthday?"

"Well maybe it's a guy thing, but the big one-six wasn't that big of a deal for me," Motoki confided, "I mean I went out to dinner with my family and everything, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"It's not a guy thing," Mamoru who had been eavesdropping interrupted their conversation, "It's just you." He turned his attention on Usagi who's expression was a mixture of dislike and curiosity, curiosity must have won out because she hadn't yelled at him for interrupting, yet.

"Oh really," Usagi said in a disbelieving tone, "What made your Sweet Sixteen so wonderful?"

Mamoru got a distant look in his eyes as if looking into the past and watching that day play out. It had been like any normal day; he'd woken up, run into Odango, gone to class and headed back to the café where, lo and behold, Odango was waiting. And that's when it happened. For the very first time, she had smiled at him. Watching the same girl four years later he couldn't believe he had ever lived without seeing that smile.

"Woo hoo," Usagi said waving a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Mamoru. What made your Sweet Sixteen so special?"

"Oh, I got this really interesting book from one of my professors," Mamoru lied coming out of his daze.

"Of course, you're such a geek," Usagi giggled.

"At least I know how to read," Mamoru countered.

Like he would ever tell her that **she** was the reason that his Sweet Sixteen was so special, she would never allow him live it done. But her smiling at him was almost enough to get him to spill the beans…almost.

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews. Cool: I'll see what I can do about a kiss, but I'm not making any promises. Che sera, sera.**

**Keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

** MegTao  
**


	11. The power of love

**Disclaimer: I know I keep forgetting to put this so this will be a one time thing. I don't own anything! Okay? **

**Theme: #11 Past**

**Words: 395**

**The power of love.**

Broken and bleeding Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen lay next to each other as the battle raged around them. A dark cloud hid the full moon above them. Desperately the Sailor Senshi tried to protect their fallen comrades but they were slowly losing ground. It wouldn't be long now.

"If you could go into past and change anything would you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked coughing blood.

The young girl, who had been sinking out of consciousness, was brought out by the sound of his voice. "Yes," she managed to croak, " I would've told him the truth," a tear leaked out of the corner of a slightly glassy-looking eye, "and now he'll never know that I loved him."

Tuxedo Kamen could feel his heart wrench at her words. You couldn't save someone uncountable times and not have some attachment to them, and to hear her say she loved another… You're one to talk, a sly voice in his head snickered. How long have you been hiding your feelings for Tsukino Usagi?

"Who is he?" he managed breathing heavily.

"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you now," she tried to laugh but it came out as a cough. Now Mercury and Jupiter were both down, and Mars and Venus were in rough shape; Mars left arm dangling uselessly at her side and Venus favouring her left leg. "Chiba Mamoru."

Tuxedo Kamen stiffened and he groaned as he forced himself to roll over and face the dying girl. With a trembling hand he pulled off her white mask she didn't, or couldn't, stop him. "Usagi," he gasped.

"Do I know you," she asked confusion clear in her cerulean eyes.

He pulled away his own mask, feeling as though he was bearing his very soul. "Mamoru," she whispered, "Great, now I'm hallucinating."

"Usagi," he said in a low voice, "I love you too."

The moon came out from behind its cloud and the silvery light seemed to energize the young couple. After replacing their masks they managed to help each other to their feet, and Sailor Moon called out in a clear voice.

"I fight for love and justice, and in the name of the moon I will punish you."

She wasn't giving up without a fight now that she had the one thing she thought she would never receive, the love of Chiba Mamoru.


	12. Sugar Drunk

**A/N Warning: This chapter is completely random and extremely pointless. Yes, I know Darien/Mamoru would never act like this. Well, I'll stop blabbering now and let you see for yourselves. **

**Theme: #12 Present**

**Words: 396**

**Sugar Drunk**

"And a big howdy-doodie to you Usagi," Mamoru greeted with a huge grin on his face.

Usagi practically fainted into her chair. She looked from the insanely happy man to the blond who was working the café. "Motoki," she said in a terrified voice, "what happened to Mamoru? Am I in some sort of alternate universe?"

Motoki glanced at the young man who was now spinning on the stool while shouting "Whee!" at the top of his lungs. Motoki and Usagi weren't the only one staring at him strangely, some were even taking pictures. How often had anyone seen the great Mamoru let-loose. "He had over a hundred pixie sticks, you know those plastic tubes filled with pure sugar—the super sized ones."

"Great," the pig-tailed girl moaned slapping her forehead, "he's sugar drunk."

"U-S-A-G-I, Usagi, and M-O-T-O-K-I, Motoki," Mamoru spelled in a slurred voice, "you two are my bestiest friends ever." He sat on the counter and wrapped an arm around each of them hugging them to his shoulder. "You guys are the greatest."

Usagi blushed crimson and they both pulled away. "Dude, I think you need some **strong **black coffee, maybe it'll knock some sanity into you," Motoki said in a dazed tone.

Mamoru ignored him and turned his attention to the blonde who he was still holding, he slid of the counter and faced the blushing girl.

"Today is a gift, that's why it's called the present," Mamoru quoted in a voice that sounded like his old non-sugar high self. "Usagi, there's something I have to tell you," he place a hand on each of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "I lo—"

Usagi caught Mamoru as he passed out directly onto her, she couldn't hold up his weight, and fell to the floor.

"He passed out," Motoki laughed, "good thing too, he was scaring some of the customers away."

"A little help here," Usagi called breathlessly from beneath the passed out man, "I can't breath."

* * *

Mamoru stared blearily around clutching his aching head. _What am I doing in Motoki's café? Last thing I remember I was at a candy store, and I saw those pixie stick things Usagi's always talking about... _

"Hello sleeping beauty," Usagi teased.

"What happened, Odango?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

She smiled mysteriously at him, "You really don't want to know."

**Thanks to all my reviewers, chapter 11 got the most reviews so far!**

**Keep reading!**

**MegTao **


	13. Fortune Teller

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**  
Theme: #13 Future**

**Words: 234**

**Fortune Teller**

"I hear there's going to be a fortune teller at the festival tomorrow," Usagi squealed excitedly, "I can't wait to hear what my future holds."

"None of that stuff is ever true," Mamoru scoffed.

"Sure it is they can tell you about what you're going to be, where you're going to live, who you're going to marry..."

"Odango, you're hopeless."

* * *

"Hello Endymion, I've been expecting you," the ageless women sitting hunched over a crystal sphere greeted. 

"You must have me confused for someone else," Mamoru said cautiously kneeling on a purple cushion.

"Of course." She lifted her head and Mamoru flinched as her milky white gaze rested on him. She was blind.

"I wanted to know…who…er…" he stumbled to find the words.

The woman just smiled and placed her hands on her crystal ball. "Her name is Serenity."

Mamoru's heart fell. It wasn't like he was expecting her to say Usagi or anything… Anyway he didn't believe in any of this mystic powers junk. He sadly paid the woman and walked out of the perfumed tent only to ram into a blond pig-tailed girl.

"I thought you didn't believe in fortune telling, Mamo-baka," Usagi teased standing up and brushing the dust of her clothes.

"I'm not in the mood, Odango," and without another word he sluggishly walked away.

Usagi shrugged and entered the shimmering tent.

"Hello Serenity, I've been expecting you."

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers and if any of you read An Island Paradise, I know I owe you a chapter, but it's Thanksgiving so you guys will just have to wait!**

**MegTao **


	14. Slave Labour

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Theme: #14 Closet

Words: 298

"You missed a spot," Usagi said pointing to her bedroom window. Mamoru glared at his master-for-the-day and rubbed the invisible stain over with his paper towel. "It's still there, put some elbow grease into it," Usagi said with a grin.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you," Mamoru grunted rubbing fiercely at the window.

"Of course I am," Usagi giggled, "I had to save my allowance for three months to buy you from that auction, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"I didn't know you cared," Mamoru jibed sarcastically. Usagi just smiled sweetly.

When his taskmaster was finally satisfied with her sparkling windows, Mamoru began to move onto his next task to clean her disaster area of a room. She must have purposely kept her room messy just so she could torture him. The closet looked like a nice place to start. "No don't!" Usagi shouted as Mamoru turned the knob, but it was too late  
.  
Over a hundred red roses fell out of her closet and landed on the unsuspecting Mamoru. He emerged from the sweet smelling heap covered in gashes from the thorns. He felt a slight tingle down his spine, he would recognize these roses anywhere. They were his, Tuxedo Mask's. What was Odango doing with Tuxedo Mask's roses? Was she some kind of stalker that wandered around youma battlefields after he and the Sailor Senshi had left?

"Wow, Odango," he said trying to keep suspicion out of his voice, "you must have one heck of a secret admirer."

Usagi gently took a petal that was resting on top of his head and placed it in the middle of her palm. Her face was flushed from embarrassment. "I guess you could say that," she said faintly while gently stroking the crimson petal.


	15. Name Game

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Theme: #15 Mistake**

Words: 192  
  
"Maaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmooooooooorruuuuuuuuuu," Usagi called in a sing-song voice before leaning over his shoulder to look at the object of the man's attention, "What ya doin'?"

"I'm writing the rough copy of my final summative essay for my biology class," Mamoru replied in one breath without glancing up from his paper.

"You made a mistake. A spelling mistake." Usagi chided.

"I doubt it," he retorted smugly, "my spelling is meticulous." He rapidly scanned the page searching for his spelling error, "I don't see anything wrong."

"Right there," Usagi giggled pointing to a small heart doodle on the top corner of the page, "Usagi is spelt with one 's' not two."

Mamoru practically choked on his coffee, he thought his arm had been covering the little drawing. "How did that get there," he said feigning innocence. Usagi giggled covering her mouth with a hand, a flash of blue caught his eye.

He snatched her hand and turned it face up. There in the middle of her palm was the twin drawing of his own safe for one small adjustment…

"Mamoru is spelt with an "o' not a 'e', Odango," he chastened with a cheeky grin.


	16. Pink Umbrella

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Theme: #16 Behind the Blue Curtain**

**Words: 468**

**Pink Umbrella **

Mamoru dashed through the wet streets of Tokyo. The rain was so thick it was like trying to peer through a blue curtain. He stopped as he found himself no longer being pounded by the falling water; he had found shelter beneath a store's canopy.

"Maybe I should just wait out the storm," Mamoru said aloud to himself shivering slightly. Not only was that rain wet it was extremely cold. He glared at the curtain of water and was surprised to see a young blonde girl stroll up to him. Let's see what's behind curtain number one, a cheesy game show host's voice echoed in his head.

"Do you always talk to yourself, Mamo-baka," the young Tsukino Usagai teased from beneath a pink with crescent moons umbrella.

"Yes, in fact I'm the most intelligent conversation I can find. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to arguing with myself."

Usagi stared at the dripping man before sighing regretfully. "I'll take you home, I wouldn't want you to catch a pneumonia and die or anything. If you did who would I annoy?"

"You're too kind," Mamoru said his words dripping with sarcasm, "but I really don't need your help."

Usagi cooly directed a single raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said "Stop being an idiot and get under the umbrella" at the stubborn man. Now it was Mamoru's turn to sigh, he reluctantly entered the protection of the girl's umbrella; bent in two because she was so short and didn't hold the umbrella very high.

The umbrella felt five times smaller with him beneath it, and Usagi flinched at every accidental touch. His head was practically on her shoulder to stop it from colliding with the curved plastic and his warm breath on her neck was, for some strange reason, making her dizzy. He finally snatched the handle away from her with a mutter that sounded something like "short girls" and their "pink umbrellas".

She tried to snatch it back but he held it up too high. "Give it back, Baka," she shouted jumping and grabbing onto his arm in attempt to retrieve her hostage umbrella.

"No, I'd rather not walk at dwarf height for the remainder of this oh-so-enjoyable stroll," he replied his blue eyes smoldering. He held the umbrella, if possible, even higher.

"Jerk," she spat another jump and he caught her in his free arm still holding the umbrella out of reach.

"Dwarf," he taunted softly.

"Troll!" She pushed herself away blushing furiously.

"We're here," Mamoru grinned cheekily and passively handed the umbrella back to its proper owner.

"That's the last time I help him," she muttered stomping away.

She jumped when Mamoru, who she had thought returned to his apartment, whispered in her ear, "Do you always talk to yourself, Odango?"

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews.  
**

**Keep Reading! **

**MegTao **


	17. Super Mamoru

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Theme: #17 Ice Cream**

**Words: 255**

**Super Mamoru (or as some have fondly dubbed it "Stalker Mamoru") **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi's wail echoed throughout the entire street.

Mamoru grinned as he continued his daily stroll that just happened to pass by the Tsukino residence. It sounded like Usagi had just discovered the lack of ice cream in her freezer. He decided it was time for Super Mamoru to come to the rescue and hurried of in search of a frozen treat that would have Usagi all smiles. Oh, how he did love her smile…

Fifteen minutes later he returned with tub of triple chocolate-fudge ice cream and satisfied smirk; for once Usagi was going to see him as a hero, a friend (maybe something more?) instead of the 'baka'.

He froze as he saw Usagi's blonde friend--what is her name? Oh yeah-- Minako, coming from the opposite direction clutching an identical tub of ice cream. She saw him carrying the ice cream and a small secretive smile appeared on her lips. She raised an eyebrow questioningly in his direction and gestured for him to go first up the walk way to the door.

Mamoru put on an innocent face as if to say "What are you talking about? I always walk around town with a carton of ice cream." And continued on his way without a glance back.

He heard a scream of joy as Usagi answered the door. "Mina, you're a life saver; I could kiss you!" She squealed.

Mamoru couldn't help but frown at her response; that should be him she was offering to kiss. Oh well, there's always next time…

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! This story gets more hits then my other two stories COMBINED! **

**roxyauthor2b- the themes all come from the livejournalgroup Usako and Mamoru: Love Forever...ummm if you check out anyone else who's doing the 100 theme challenge you should be able to find the site in their profile (I know pengal has it for sure and I'm almost positive Alicia Blade has it). The plots for the stories themselves come from the crazy mind of yours truly ;)**

**Keep Reading!**

**MegTao **


	18. Mothers' Intuition

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Theme: #18 Death**

**Words: 342**

Two year old Tsukino Usagi played happily in a sandbox as her mother watched protectively from overtop of the daily newspaper. Without warning the young girl began to sob loudly, her mother jumped up prepared to comfort her daughter when she was beaten to it by a six year old boy with dark hair and clear blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" The solemn boy asked. His arm was in a sling, a bandage was wrapped around his head and he had multiple cuts and scrapes on his face and arms.

The girl continued sobbing and offered up her hand. In the center of her soft palm lay a beautiful yellow butterfly; it was dead. He gently took the butterfly, dug a hole and began to bury it.

"This is the first time you've seen something dead isn't it?" the boy asked as he filled in the hole. Usagi nodded sniffling. He sighed and began a speech that sounded memorized. "When something dies it isn't really gone," he said in a monotone voice, "You just can't see them anymore, but they can see you and will always be with you." He added in a lighter voice, "At least that's what the nurses tell me."

The young girl smiled and lunged at the boy clasping him in a fierce hug. The boy winced, his ribs must be injured as well, but gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Mamoru!" a young lady in a nurse uniform called, "It's time for your medecine."

Mamoru pulled a face and almost reluctantly let go of the golden-haired girl. "That stuff tastes disgusting," he confided before leaving with a wave.

Usagi's mother watched the scene play out humming a wedding song; she couldn't help but smile. Call it mothers' intuition but she knew that would not be the last time she saw that young boy. She continued to watch her daughter who in turn stared after the figure of the retreating boy who unbeknownst to her would one day be the biggest annoyance and love of her life.

**Thank you reviewers! You guys rock, and must say some of your names are very interesting glares at own uninteresting name maybe I'll change mine...**

**Keep Reading!**

**MegTao (for now XD) **


	19. The Game

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Theme: #19 Liar**

**Words: 253**

**The game**

"I eat the green Smarties last," Usagi stated staring at the man sitting across from her.

"Truth," Mamoru smiled, "That's kind of strange you know most people it the red…"

"I lost my first tooth when I was five," she interrupted her eye twitched slightly.

"Lie."

Usagi pounded the table in frustration. "How do you always know! It's not fair."

Mamoru grinned, "You're too honest and easy to read, Odango. Anyone could tell you were lying."

"Let me try one more time," Usagi begged, "I know I'll trick you this time."

"Go ahead," he fake yawned behind his hand, "but I'll always know."

"I have a huge crush on you," Usagi said making eye contact. Her eye didn't twitch. She didn't play with her hair. And she didn't lick her lips uncertainly.

For a moment he let himself believe her. She had said the one thing he had always wanted to hear, but still… Her body language did say she was telling the truth, except for the fact that she was blushing. That was it! She was blushing, it must be a lie.

"Lie," he declared triumphantly, though he hated saying it. "You're getting better though, I almost couldn't tell that time, but if you're going to make me think you're telling the truth at least use something that is plausible. You might as well have said you were Sailor Moon!"

"You got me again, Mamo-baka," she sighed dramatically.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle internally. She was a better liar than he knew.

**A/N: Gracias to me amigos the reviewers!**

**Saron: Some of my other chapter may have Mamoru and Usagi younger, I don't know. An idea usually just pops in my head and I go with it... Or did you mean start a whole new fanfic with just Chibi Mamoru and Usagi? If I did that then this one wouldn't be updated as often... I don't know if I'd have the time to work on _another _fanfic right now... but it is a good idea!**


	20. Goddess Forbid!

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing... **

**Theme: #20 Scars**

**Words: 265**

**Godess Forbid! **

Tuxedo Kamen jumped protectively in front of Sailor Moon as the youma's spear launched itself at her. The spear went through his shoulder the tip an inch away from the super hero girl's tiny nose. He fell to the ground with a groan and she knelt over him crying.

"Oh, Tuxedo Kamen," she sobbed, "Are you all right?"

A sarcastic voice in his head replied _Yeah, I'm fine I just have a **spear sticking through my shoulder**. _ Tuxedo Kamen ignored the voice and nodded before pulling out the spear with a shout of pain. _That's going to leave a mark…_ The spear dissolved into a pile of gray dust.

The Sailor Senshi had re-doubled the efforts against the hunter-like youma, and it was now very weak. "Sailor Moon," he said clutching his shoulder; golden sparks were already beginning to knit the muscle and skin back together, "Finish it off!"

With a confident nod of she stood and took the golden tiara from her brow. "Moon Tiara Magic," she called in a clear strong voice.

_I will never get tired of watching her_, he thought. He looked down at his shoulder it was fully healed now safe for a small circular silver scar; it reminded him of a full moon. The scar was a small price to pay, if Sailor Moon was ever to get hurt or, goddess forbid, killed then he thought the scars on his conscience, and his heart, would be too much to bear.

_Besides,_ he thought as he silently left the battlefield and began leaping building from building, _chicks dig scars, right?_

**A/N: We've hit 100 reviews! Yeah! dances This chapter is dedicated to artisia my 100th reviewer but I appreciate every review!**

**Artisia- Yes, I post all of my drabbles one day earlier on Mamoru and Usagi: I love like no other, so if you go their you get like a preview of fanfiction though sometimes I might change little things like spelling or if I think a sentence flows better a different way when I post it the second time on Reading!**

**MegTao **


	21. The Competition

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing... **

**Theme: #21 Mischief**

**Words: 334**

**The Competition **

"I bet you couldn't pull a prank if your life depended on it," Usagi dared loudly.

Mamoru didn't even think, his head always seemed unattached from his body whenever Usagi was around. "I bet you I could, and my prank would be far more superior to anything your puny brain could conceive," he challenged just as loudly.

"You're on!" They shook hands fiercely as Motoki looked on with his head clutched in his hands. _Nothing good can come from this…_

**One Week Later**

The exhausted and disgruntled pair known as Usagi and Mamoru hobbled to their regular stools at the arcade all the while keeping a sharp eye on the other.

Usagi's long hair was a bright bubble gum pink, and she was trying to itch with great difficulty, as it appeared that her hands had somehow been glued together. Mamoru had to take short steps as his shoelaces were tied together. He also sported a green mustache with a matching goatee and was sneezing at regular intervals.

Motoki couldn't help but laugh at the odd pair. "Have you two finally decided to call it quits?" he asked and they both nodded slowly in unison still eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Now what have you learned from this experience," he said in a professor-like tone though his erratic giggling destroyed the illusion.

The pair glared at each other as if involved in a staring competition. Mamoru broke eye contact first when he sneezed and Usagi gave a whoop of triumph. "Green is definitely not a good colour on Mamoru," Usagi said with a giggle, "but we already knew that from that horrible jacket he insists on wearing constantly."

"My fashion sense is ten times better than your own," Mamoru defended, "I bet I could get more people to wear outfits I put together than you could."

"You're on!" They attempted to shake on it but since Usagi's hands were still glued together Mamoru settled for shaking her elbow.

Motoki moaned softly, _Here we go again…_

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers and to 100 theme drabbles for ** **adding me to your community!**

**Keep reading!**

**MegTao **


	22. Christmas Secrets

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is all mine! MUAHAHAHA! And if you believe me than you are more gullible than a two year old.  
**

**Theme: #22 Christmas**

**Words: 514**

**Christmas Secrets**

Usagi grinned as she pulled on her pointed shoes and ears. For the following five hours she would practice the single best job in the world. She was going to be an elf, or more precisely one of Santa's elves.

When Motoki had told her about the orphanage's Santa Photo Fest, Usagi was quick to volunteer. She adored Christmas, she loved children, and the getup was absolutely adorable. What could be better?

"Good morning, Santa," she merrily greeted the man already perched in the throne-like chair, and then she did a double-take. Those 'twinkling' blue eyes were familiar…

"Odango?" Chiba Mamoru said shock apparent in his voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm an elf," she replied haughtily jingling one of her bell-clad slippers beneath his nose, "What are _you_ doing here? Are you stalking me?" She said suspiciously eyes narrowing.

"Why would I want to follow _you_," he retorted, "I'm Santa Clause." He gave a tug to his snowy white beard to emphasize his point and winced as it sprung back smacking him fiercely on the chin. "This is the orphanage I grew up in; I do this every year. Actually I started the Santa Photo Fest."

Usagi's heart managed to jump into her throat and drop to her stomach at the same time. Mamoru actually cared for someone other than himself--but she still had to spend the next **five hours** with him and his sarcastic wit. _ It's for the kids. It's for the kids…_ She repeated in her head. Her recitation was interrupted when she felt a sharp jerk on her long hair.

She spun around an angry remark on her lips when she saw a small boy. He had ebony hair, bright sapphire eyes, and an innocent smile on his face. "You're Sailor Moon," he said with conviction.

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. _How did he know? How could this little boy possibly know? _ She recovered slightly when an older woman grasped the boy's hand and apologized.

"He saw you and for some reason thought you were Sailor Moon, she's his idol," she explained kindly, "you know how children are. Come on," she said to the boy, "Let's go see Santa."

"I don't wanna see Santa, I wanna see Sailor Moon," the boy whined tears forming in his eyes.

"May I," Usagi gestured to the child, and the woman nodded clearly exasperated.

Usagi smoothly lifted the child so that he rested comfortably on her hip and made her way to where Mamoru/Santa was patiently waiting. "Can you keep a secret," she stage-whispered to the boy. The boy nodded with a solemn expression on his face that reminded her so much of the man next to her who was pretending to be uninterested in their conversation though he was obviously listening to every word. "I **am** Sailor Moon, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I knew it," the boy crowed and ran off happily.

"You shouldn't lie like that," Mamoru scolded.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk, _**Santa**_."

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers, a.k.a the people that read the story and instead of just leaving actually tell me what they think about it... What a concept. Anyway, you guys are the best and I appreaciate every one of your reviews.**

**Cool- I'm sorry Usagi doesn't have a boyfriend in this chapter, but it is a first season fic, which means no boys for Odango! Also I write the chapters a day earlier than I post them on so I can't exactly change my story when I'm already done it. Sorry! I'll see what I can do about incorporating jealous Mamoru into one of my fics! **


	23. Little Pink Slip

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**A/N Sorry guys, this may be my last post for awhile... I'll be uber busy for the next two /looks at calendar/ three weeks so don't expect frequent, or any for that matter, updates.  
Same goes for my other two fics where I'm sure my reviewers are ready to slit my throat. Gomen! Please don't hate me.  
**

**Theme: #23 Valentine**

**Words: 589**

Unconsciously Usagi scrunched up the small pink slip of paper in her tiny trembling fist. As soon as she realized what she had done she gave a small squeak and hurriedly smoothed it out. She then jumped as Ami put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax," the bluenette soothed, "You'll only have to dance with whoever has your number once. It's just for fun."

"But," Usagi said in a low voice stealing glances at the man who was currently conversing with a brain surgeon or some other genius, "Mamoru's here, what if he has my number? I'll die! I'll just drop dead right in the middle of the floor. Mamoru will probably laugh…"

"You're over reacting," Ami scolded.

Usagi barely noticed, she was too busy watching the bane of her existence chat with someone new; a young woman. A very pretty young woman. A very pretty young woman who was probably extremely intelligent. And she was bound to be graceful too. Usagi hated 'very-pretty-young-woman-who-is-extrememly-intelligent-and-graceful'. How had Ami talked her into going to the "Hospital Valentine's Charity Ball" in the first place?

**_"Please Usagi, I have to go because my mother is in charge of the whole thing, but I don't want to go by myself," Ami begged._**

**_"I don't know," Usagi replied uncertainly, "Dancing isn't exactly my thing. I mean I have enough trouble not stepping on people's feet when I'm just walking…"_**

**_"They'll be lots of food; lots of chocolatey food…"_**

_Oh yeah_, Usagi thought grumpily, _that's how..._

"May I have your attention please," Doctor Mizuno's voice echoed through the otherwise silent speakers, "If the women could please line up chronologically by the number on your pink ticket with 'One' starting at the front of the stage."

Ami mouthed "good-luck" before hurrying away to find her spot. There was a flurry of movement as the excited women, young and old alike, lined up. Usagi was sandwiched between an older woman with kind brown eyes and 'very-pretty-young-woman-who-is-extremely-intelligent-and-graceful' who was busy giggling to her friend about the "hunk" she had been speaking to earlier.

_Mamoru? A hunk? _Usagi couldn't help but snort; but a small part of her was agreeing with everything 'very-pretty-young-woman-who-is-extremely-intelligent-and-graceful' was saying. A teensy tiny part that Usagi silenced effortlessly; it wasn't like it was the first time she had thought of Mamoru that way.

"Now would the men find their designated partner," Doctor Mizuno instructed.

Usagi waited with bated breath and couldn't help but feel a shudder of disappointment when a handsome blonde man walked up to her; though she did feel a sense of triumph when she saw 'very-pretty-young-woman-who-is-extremely-intelligent-and-graceful' with a man who wasn't Mamoru either.

The young man was kind and didn't complain when she stepped on his toes **forty-seven times**, but his smile was somewhat forced at the end of the dance and he limped away as quickly as he could. Usagi sighed, _Well there's always that chocolate…_

She was about to make her way over to the dessert table when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She twirled around and found herself caught in the blue orbs that are Mamoru's eyes. "May I have this dance," he asked offering his hand.

Usagi nodded, her throat was too dry to speak and she accepted his hand. He continued to clasp her hand and placed the other on the small of her back. She shyly draped her arm around his shoulder. She was so enraptured she did not notice 'very-pretty-young-woman-who-is-extremely-intelligent-and-graceful's glare of jealousy. And she didn't once step on his feet.

**A/N: If you skipped it read my earlier Author's Note. It's important!** **Thanks to my reviewers and Punk of the Pyro: don't worry I wasn't talking about you guys not reviewing, you review very often for which I'm thankful. I'm talking about the 100 odd other people (which I get as hits) who read the story, and don't even leave one word to tell me what they think... And don't worry I won't stil Bob **


	24. Angel Wings

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Theme: #24 Dragonfly**

Words: 374

Angel Wings 

"Trick or treat!"

Mamoru dressed as his alter ego Tuxedo Kamen gaped at the five girls filling his doorstep. A blue haired doctor, a brunette chef, an ebony haired genie and a blonde cowgirl all beautiful enough to take away the breath of any man, but it was not them that had him entranced.

The fifth girl, shorter than all the rest, wore a shimmering blue-green form-fitting dress that reached all the way to the floor. An intricate braided bun had replaced her usual 'meatball' hairstyle and two silvery antennas sticking out achieved her look. Other than her glittering eye-makeup the same shade as her dress her face was au-natural.

To complete her ensemble she wore a pair of wings fit for an angel. He twirled a rose absently between his fingers. _When the light hits her just right… I could almost believe she was an angel—but then she has to open her mouth._

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to give us some candy," Usagi grimaced. She looked beautiful even doing that, but he would never tell her so.

Mamoru shook himself out of his daze. _Why were Usgai's friends looking at him like that? Like they knew something…_ "One for the doctor," he dropped a mini-chocolate bar inside the bag, "one for the cook, the genie, the cowgirl and—" he hesitated above Usagi's already bulging pillowcase.

"What **are** you supposed to be Odango? An alien-mermaid?"

Usagi's face turned crimson in two seconds flat. "No, you Baka, I'm a dragonfly."

"Why would you want to be something stupid like that?" he smirked leaning against his doorway arms folded arrogantly in front of him.

"Because dragonflies are beautiful creatures that are misunderstood." He could almost hear the '_just like me_' in the tone of her voice. "Now are you going to give me that candy?"

"Ask nicely," he wheedled.

"Forget it!" Usagi screeched, "Candy isn't worth it. Let's go guys." They went to leave but not before Usagi shot one last remark over her shoulder. 

"By the way; you look nothing like him."

Mamoru smiled softly as he stroked a velvety petal. _And you speak nothing like an angel—but that doesn't mean you aren't one… _

**A/N-Okay I updated, so sue me... it probably won't happen again for awhile... I mean it this time. I really have to do my FSE project. **

**Snow Mouse-Yes, one word reviews would be absolutely fine. Just something to let me know you guys are out their and isn't malfunctioning or something. 178 hits for this chapter...7 reviews. You see my dilemna?**

**Elementalmoon-Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me, as authors you guys must know what it's like to know that your writing is appreciated. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers for making my day!**

**MegTao **


	25. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**  
Theme: #25 Candy Apple**

**Words: 91  
**  
The forbidden fruit.

"Odango."

Crunch. Crunch.

"Odango!"

Munch. Munch.

"ODANGO!"

Crunch. Munch.

Mamoru sighed in defeat. "Usagi?" he said in a questioning voice.

The young girl swiveled her seat so she was facing the distraught man. "Yes, Mamoru," she replied sweetly.

"Would you stop eating that cavity infested fruit in my presence?"

Her expression became serious as if she were considering his request. Idly she licked her lower lip to remove a dribble of juice. She didn't appear to notice Mamoru's groan, though she did smile wickedly in his direction.

"Nope."

Crunch. Munch. Lick.

**A/N Sorry it's short, but that's just how it turned out... Thank you to all my reviewers and all update again as soon as I get some spare time!  
**


	26. Peer Pressure

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Theme: #26 Telephone**

**Words: 279**

**Peer Pressure  
**  
Usagi glared at her so-called friends who ignored her scowl and continued to watch her expectantly. And watch. And watch. And watch. Finally Usagi couldn't stand their gazes any longer and with a reluctant sigh she picked up the phone and dialed the number she had long since memorized.

"Mamoru? It's Usagi. Don't talk just listen," she said in a rush her cheeks already tinged from emotion. "I've had this crush on you since—well forever—and I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would say you think I'm just some stupid, cry baby highschooler—which I am—and I would totally understand if you never want to speak to me again."

She appeared to be listening for a moment and her face drooped. Inhaling deeply she finished calmly, "Sorry for wasting your time." She hung up and looked over at her friends. "Happy now?" She appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Her friends rushed towards her murmuring words of condolence. "I was so sure he liked you," Rei exclaimed.

"Don't worry he's just a jerk," Lita continued.

"You're too good for him," Ami agreed.

Mina remained silent, something was wrong about this whole thing…

* * *

Mamoru opened his apartment door and as was habit went directly to his answering machine after kicking off his shoes.  
_  
"You have one new message,"_ the woman-like computer voice said. "Message one:" 

"Sorry for wasting your time." Usagi's voice drifted out of the machine.

_"End of messages."_

Mamoru stared at the machine questioningly. _ Was that it "Sorry for wasting your time"? What kind of message was that?_ He shook his head ruefully. _ I'll never understand women…_

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and the reason I keep updating although I should be working on my civics project... Anywho!**

** 'Til next time!**

**MegTao outtie! **


	27. Colourful Candies

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!**

**A/N Haven't posted in awhile. Partly because I've been busy and partly because I couldn't come up with an idea I liked for this theme. I seriously went through three other drabble ideas before I settled on this one. Hope you guys like it!**

**Theme: #27 Stained Glass**

**Words: 172**

**Colourful Candies**

Mamoru looked over the blonde's shoulder with interest. She was busy arranging colourful candies on the countertop and didn't appear to notice him watching. _What is she doing?_

"Hello, Mamo-baka," Mamoru jumped as Usagi suddenly greeted him not even looking up, "are you going to continue to stare at me or actually say something?" 

Mamoru grinned and smoothly lowered himself onto the stool next to her. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food, Odango?"

"I'm not playing, I'm working," she sniffed indignantly her hands still arranging the candies.

"Oh really? How exactly is playing with your food work?"

"I'm making a stained glass window," she rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_Only my Usako_, he thought fondly. "Most people use **glass** to make** glass** windows," Mamoru stated the smirk evident in his voice.

"Yes," Usagi agreed looking at him for the first time since he had arrived, "but mine," she popped a pink candy into her mouth, "tastes much better."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! You guys are great!  
**

Cool, **Artisia: Scene from what movie, **Sorceress Usagi, **Gwenyfith Gauthier: What do you mean by obnoxious, **and Sapphire Water Princess.

**If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review. Please?**

**'til next time **

**MegTao **


	28. Same Old, Same Old

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Theme: #28 Same old Song and Dance**

**Words: 106**

**Same Old, Same Old**

Everyday it was the same old thing, the same routine. Who would've thought that saving the world could actually get boring? Run. Chant. Dodge. Fall. Run. Dodge. Rescued. Twirl. Chant. Throw. Win…again.

"Ah, Odango Atama. What witty remark of yours shall I utterly destroy today?" Chiba Mamoru's voice drifted through the girl's thoughts.

He took the seat next to her at the counter of the café waiting expectantly, his voice, the very way he sat oozing arrogance. Involuntarily the corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a smile. Banter with Mamo-Baka: now that was one routine Usagi wouldn't change for all the mangas in the world.

**If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Thanks!**

**'til next time **

**MegTao **


	29. True Mamoru

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Theme: #29 Buried Treasure**

Words: 191

True-Mamoru

Usagi stared fixedly at Mamoru and he stared back. Underneath that cold exterior, buried beneath those layers of arrogance and behind the thick stone walls was the real Mamoru. Usagi saw him whenever he smiled, which was rarely, or joked, which was even more rare. Teasing comments did not count as a joke in Usagi's opinion.

She also saw it whenever he was engrossed in a particularly good book, or was working on a difficult math problem. And sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking she saw it when he looked at her. It was at those rare moments that the true Mamoru shined through. Usagi didn't know what was worst, how…_vulnerable_ she felt when she saw the real Mamoru, or the idea that she may never see his true self again.

"What," Mamoru finally snapped, "Do I have something on my face?"

Usagi shook herself out of her trance. "Yeah," she countered, "but I'm afraid ugliness doesn't wash off."

She turned away pretending to be absorbed in reading her menu, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him smile. _There he is, the true-Mamoru, my buried treasure._****

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Thanks!**

**'til next time **

**MegTao **


	30. Business Card

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Theme: #30 Business Card  
**

**Words: 107**

**Business Card (that's right, I couldn't come up with a title...)**

"Hey Motoki," Usagi greeted as she settled herself in her usual seat at the counter. Her eyes settled on silver lidless box that contained a stack of small cards. She snatched one up and whistled appreciatively. "Motoki, when did you get the awesome business cards? They're so professional."

"You like?" Motoki raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I got a friend of mine to design them for me."

"I definitely like," Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically, "your friend's a genius. My father needs some new business cards, maybe I could give your friend a call?"

"No need Odango," Mamoru Chiba smirked from the neighbouring stool, "I'm sitting right here."

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Thanks!**

**'til next time **

**MegTao **


	31. Kamikaze Cookies

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!**

**A/N Re-written by Arashinobara Jikkankayoku.   
**

**Theme: #31 Weapon**

Words: 669

Kamikaze Cookies

Mamoru had never seen a bake sale so busy.

Wading through the crowds of young males, he attempted to make it to a table. The aforementioned table had some delicious-looking cookies on display, but the edibles were hardly the sole reason so many boys were clustered about the booth: taking orders and counting out change with an expression of faint concentration was none other than Tsukino Usagi.

"Yoshiru?" Usagi smiled shyly at the taller boy, a faint flush in her cheeks. "That's got to be your fifth. Do you really like them that much?"

_'It's not worth it_,' Mamoru chanted, frowning darkly at the sheepish-looking blond (now flirting with an oblivious Usagi). ' _Notworthitnotworthitnotworthit_,' he added as he saw 'Yoshiru' lay a casual arm across Usagi's. Yoshiru ignored the faint hisses of outrage from the others lining up behind him and Mamoru was left to content himself with fantasies of picking the younger boy up by his fair hair and tossing him across the room.

Yoshiru left with his cookie, and Mamoru sighed in disappointment and relief before realising that there was still a large crowd about Usagi's stand. Images of abusing his Tuxedo Kamen powers by decorating the hormonal lot with several roses apiece flitted across his mind._ "Idiot_," he muttered at himself, realising just how psychotic he must be to think such things. However, he did shove his way through the crowd a little rougher than was necessary and pushed another kid out of the way before smirking down at a suddenly defensive-looking Usagi.

"What do you want, Baka?" she growled before smiling at the abused boy that Mamoru had shoved and handing him a cookie wrapped in a napkin and slipping the change into his hands. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I just wanted to try some of your_ marvelous_ cookies," Mamoru drawled, attempting and failing to look innocent he brandished several hundred-yen coins at her face.

She scooted back from the threat of having an eye poked out and looked doubtfully at him as if weighing all possible consequences. Her wariness nonewithstanding, she took the money and handed him three cookies in exchange. Mamoru shot her a deliberate 'there, that wasn't so hard, was it?' look and strolled off to a slightly less crowded area to sample his prizes. Attempting to take a bite, he was thwarted immediately by the cement-like texture and density of the biscuit; his tongue nudged instinctively at his abused teeth, and he sighed in relief as he realised none were loose.

His perfect appearance reassured, he held the other two cookies up and inspected them with something akin to disbelief. "Dratted things can be used to _pave roads_," his voice was incredulous as he made his way over to the rubbish bin. Mamoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he observed the way the black-plastic-lined container was already overflowing with the odango'd girl's cookies.

The upperclassman muttered a curse and glared murderously at the knot of boys still clustered about Usagi's stand: how _dare_ those _boys_ pretend to be nice to Usagi! How _dare_ they buy her cookies,_ toss them away_... and then _still have the nerve_ return to buy more _just _so they could look at her!

"Even if they can be classified as lethal weapons," the brunet said snidely. _'Still... my Usako. Not theirs._' And the cave-man rears its ugly head. Mamoru snorted and froze as his mind did a quick backtrack. '_Hmmm... weapons. Lethal. Lethal's good. _'

Glancing about in a suddenly-hunted manner, Mamoru tossed one of the yet-undiscarded cookies in his hands up and down, testing the weight and size and...

"Yoshiru-san should do nicely," he murmured, sighting, sighting, _sighting_ the towheaded teen standing impatiently in line again. He hefted the biscuit - it lay perfectly flat in his palm - and tried to remember how Sailormoon threw her discus...

Yoshiru-san's shout of alarm and pain brought a disturbingly wide smile to Mamoru's face. "Bull's eye," he whispered, and his hand found another cookie****

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!  
**

**'til next time **

**MegTao **


	32. The Rain

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!**

**A/N Eleven reviews! Woot! Woot! I think that deserves an update. This is the longest drabble I've ever written... Oh, and for those of you who do not know I edited Kamikaze Cookies (it's like a totally different story). Also if you want to keep track of my progress for this or any of my other stories I try to keep my profile updated. Without further adieu the drabble...**

_**Theme: #32 Rain at Midnight**_

**Words: 697**

**The Rain  
**

_I sit here alone and bear my soul  
The tears fall, a silent flow  
You caress me in your cold embrace  
And disguise the tears upon my face  
You numb the taunts, the abuse, the pain  
You are my only true friend, the rain_

Mamoru re-read the words written on the crumpled paper and could not believe his eyes. That familiar messy writing seemed out of place within such a depressing poem. Who would've thought Usagi, the Odango Atama would have such a way with words, or would hold such feelings of pain close to her heart.

He could not allow her to remain like this; he had to help her but how? Mamoru wracked his brain for ideas. Slowly a plan formed, if only he was brave enough to follow through with it…

Usagi was surprised to see an envelope sitting at her usual spot at the Arcade. Her first thought was to pass it over to Motoki but then she noticed it was **her **name on the front. Curious, she carefully opened the cream envelope to reveal black stationary. Written in silver was a note that read:

_All is not as dark as it appears  
Life is life and fears are fears  
But you shall never be alone  
At midnight tonight at the park I'll make myself known  
For now my sad princess I leave you with this  
My undying love and this note sealed with a kiss_

It was signed simply; _The Rain_.

A shiver ran down Usagi's spine and unconsciously she glanced around the Arcade to find the mystery poem writer. She mentally smacked herself in the head, '_Of course he…or she…wouldn't have hung around. They probably dropped it off and than left.'_

She began her afternoon ritual of verbally battling her favourite baka, placing the poem out of her mind for the time being. She had until midnight to make up her mind on whether she would meet the stranger or not, and Usagi always was one to procrastinate.

Five minutes to midnight Usagi shifted her feet as if ready to bolt. At every small noise she jumped ten feet into the air. She was beginning to have doubts on whether this meeting was a good idea, "The Rain" could be some psycho killer, or ever worse what if it was_ someone from the Negaverse!_

That must be it! They had discovered her secret identity and had lured her to this empty park so they could capture or kill her. Well they wouldn't find her unprepared! She made one quick look around the park to reassure herself that no one was there and called in a crystal clear voice "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!".

Pink ribbons encircled Tsukino Usagi's young body and she emerged as Sailor Moon the champion and defender of love and justice. Mamoru who had been quietly waiting in the bushes for midnight let out a startled yell as Usagi transformed into his alter-ego's companion. Usagi was Sailor Moon!

Didn't see that one coming, a dazed voice in Mamoru's head intoned as he unwillingly transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

The clock at the center of the park began to chime. It was midnight. Sailor Moon crouched tensely ready to pounce on the first thing that moved. Tuxedo Mask remained frozen in his position as the same words were chanted inside his numb mind. _Usagi is Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is Usagi. Usagi is Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is Usagi…_

As the twelfth chimes' echo slowly faded away Sailor Moon dropped her guard and rose to a standing position. Her face took on her feelings of pain as she came to a realization the note was a joke, someone had found one of her poems and had decided to mock her. They were always mocking her.

She began to cry, de-transforming as the first tear fell. And Tuxedo Mask just sat there and watched. He truly was a coward. As if matching Usagi's pain the heavens opened and a steady rain began to pour.

Usagi lifted her face to the sky and began to laugh. Twirling, laughing and crying all at once Usagi dance in the middle of the park. Mamoru watched and wished he too could join in.

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!**

******'til next time **

******MegTao **


	33. Maybe Next Time

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I own Sailor Moon. I've also become _President_ of Canada and must stop blabbering so I can take my pet beaver Maple out for his daily walk...  
**

**A/N I completely forgot about this last time I updated! This chapter is dedicated to Cool() who was my 200th reviewer! One last note, I'm going to change the rating of this grouping of drabbles to "T"(in a few days) just so everyone will still be able to find it okay. Anyway onto the drabble...**

**Theme: #33 Gift**

**Words: 210**

**Maybe Next Time**

Mamoru went out to the mall and spent five long hours searching for the perfect gift. When he finally found it he gave a whoop of joy, paid a cashier who seemed slightly frightened by his excitement and then drove it home.

He carefully wrapped it in cute pink paper and placed the largest bow he could find in Tokyo on top. He gingerly signed his name onto the home made card and slid it into the cream envelope on which he wrote 'To my Usako'.

He sat back and admired his handy work before gently placing the ensemble in a larger cardboard box along with the other unsent Valentine, birthday and Christmas presents for her that he had accumulated over the years. He slipped the unmarked box into its hiding spot before plopping himself onto his large bed with a regretful sigh.

_Maybe next time I'll work up enough nerve to actually hand her the gift…_

He imagined her face when he handed her a gift. Would she smile? More likely sneer at him in utter disgust. She'd look beautiful even sneering. Mamoru smothered his face in his pillow in an attempt to erase her face from her mind. It didn't work.

_On the other hand, maybe I won't..._

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!**

******'til next time **

******MegTao **


	34. Oblivious

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.  
**

**Theme: #34 Ball of Yarn**

**Words: 654**

**Oblivious**

Usagi inhaled deeply and released it in a deep sigh as she attempted to ignore her annoying cat. Usagi's usual iron hard cheeriness was beginning to corrode and she had the sudden desire to give her cat a swift kick in the behind. Of course that would not only be animal abuse but her_ talking_ cat would give her an even worse dressing down than the one she was currently in the middle of.

"You're the most oblivious girl I've ever met, Usagi! The other senshi could've been killed! You** must** take your duty more seriously! Some days I just don't know what to do with you, Usagi. If the Princess could see what the leader of her senshi has become…"

Usagi tuned out the grating voice, it wasn't like Luna was saying anything new; anything she hadn't heard before a million times before. After every youma battle it was the same thing. "Why didn't you do this, Usagi?" "You must be faster, Usagi?" "People **depend **on you, Usagi!" Not once did she ever receive a 'Thank you' or a 'Nice job saving the entire world…again."

Of course this was not the only reason Usagi's cheeriness meter was on low. She could deal with the spastic feline alone, but it seemed like her entire life was unraveling like a wool sweater that has a snag. The more it's pulled the more it's unraveled until all your left with is a knotted pile of yarn. A big knotted pile of worth nothing. Nothing; like Usagi…

"…And if you're ever late again I swear I'll…"

"Luna!" Usagi cried in tearful frustration, "Shut up and go play with a ball of yarn or something!"

"Well I never!" Luna meowed haughtily before stalking out of the room tail stiff in the air.

Usagi let out another wobbly sigh this time of relief. Unwillingly her mind wandered back to the day's earlier events. One moment in particular was causing Usagi the most confusion, and the most grief.

Mamoru had been teasing her about her low math grade though for once he hadn't seemed as…enthusiastic. Then he had begun blabbering on about something important he had to talk to her about. If Usagi hadn't known him better she would've thought that that arrogant baka was flustered.

Her communicator had gone off in the middle of his speech that Usagi hadn't truly been able to comprehend as he kept using large words like "infatuation". She had attempted to excuse herself but he had snatched her arm and refused to let her leave until she "heard him out". In the end she had kicked him in the shin and ran off. Not exactly the most elegant of exits, but since when had "Usagi" and "elegance" ever been used in the same sentence?

Okay, so she had _still_ been the last of the senshi to arrive, but at least she had made it there before Tuxedo Kamen. Come to think of it he was always late and they never gave him any flack! True the other senshi and Luna believed he was either part of the Negaverse, or a third party only worried about himself, but that was not the point.

Tuxedo Kamen had been even later than normal and unusually slow rescuing Usagi. He had practically stumbled when he landed after swinging her out of the path of an extremely pointy fingernail shot out by the youma. In fact he had seemed injured, favouring his left leg quite a bit.

In Usagi's mind the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. The yarn began to untangle and roll itself neatly into a ball. Without that mess muddling her mind she could see clearly.

Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen. _It was **their** fault the senshi almost lost the youma battle._ Usagi grinned and began flipping through the pages of a new manga proud that she had solved that little mystery.

_See Luna, I'm not oblivious…_  
**_  
_**

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!**

******'til next time **

******MegTao **


	35. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.**

**Theme #35: Daily Planner **

**Words: 608 **

**Misunderstood**

Jealousy simmered in the pit of Usagi's stomach as she watched Mamoru chat with an animated brunette. She was so…spunky but somehow business-like and elegant at the same time. How unfair was that?

The brunette whispered something in his ear and he glanced around the room his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. Mamoru was blushing. Actually blushing! Then the two began laughing together like old friends…or lovers.

Usagi snorted forcefully causing her bangs to fly into the air before returning softly to their position on her thought-creased forehead. She wanted to know what they were talking about, but was too afraid to move closer; if Mamoru found out that she was actually interested in what he was doing, that she actually cared…

She involuntarily shivered at the image of Mamoru laughing at her while she hung her head in shame. _No_, she decided, _he must never know my true feelings towards him_.

It was better if she remained klutzy Odange and he the unreachable Baka.

Fire flashed dangerously in Usagi's crystal blue eyes as the brunette gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheek. How dare she! Her lips should come no where near her Mamoru. Usagi's thoughts froze momentarily. _Her Mamoru? Since when did you own him?_ This confusing thought was immediately followed by another. _This is all Mamoru's fault._

Every problem has a man at the bottom of it.

Usagi angrily rose from her carefully hidden booth and marched over to Mamoru who was still staring after the brunette. She cleared her throat carefully and Mamoru's head snapped around. He looked at her and if anything his blush seemed to _deepen_.

"You have a bit of lipstick on your cheek, baka," Usagi snatched a napkin off of the counter and began fiercely scrubbing his cheek leaving it redder than before. "Though why anyone would want to kiss you is absolutely beyond me."

After Usagi was done scrubbing away all traces of that…_tramp's_ mark Mamoru put a hand to his now raw cheek. "Is something wrong, Odango?" He asked cautiously. "You seem a little…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"A little what?" she demanded angrily hands on her hips.

"Violent?" He admitted. "It's actually a little intimidating." He tried one of his infamous smirks, but one look from Usagi and it melted away.

"Oh really," Usagi replied slyly. She rose herself to her full height her nose almost touching his chin. "Well maybe you should remember that the next time you go kissing brunettes!" She shoved her finger into his chest with each sharp word.

She turned on her heel and strode out of the Arcade. Mamoru stared after his mouth hanging wide open. He silently swore at Yamasita the new woman in charge of planning out his modeling work around his school. In essence she was his daily planner. That was the last time he listened to any of her love advice.

_"There's a girl watching you right now," she had whispered in his ear, "Don't look, but she's gorgeous, could be a model herself, with that beautiful blonde hair. A really interesting style too, kind of reminds me of odangos… Though she looks a little upset; I bet if you ask her what's wrong she'll be all over you. Girls love a guy who cares."_

Then she had begun to laugh and nudged him hard in the ribs to get him to laugh along with her.

Mamoru put a hand to the sore spot on his chest that Usagi had skewered. _I'll never understand girls._ The image of Usagi her eyes burning in fury flashed into his mind.

_And that's the way I like it._

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!**

******'til next time **

******MegTao **


	36. Intoxicated

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.**

**Theme #36: Champagne**

**Words: 823**

**Intoxicated**

Mamoru stared morosely into his empty champagne glass. How many had he drunk? Five? Six? He had lost count long ago, but how could he be expected to concentrate when that girl would not cease giggling?

Her flirting was driving him absolutely mad! Did she have to use such a high squeaky voice? He could practically feel a migraine coming on. Usagi continued to bat her long eyelashes at his oblivious best-friend Motoki, equally oblivious to Mamoru's thoughts.

If he had known that all Usagi was going to do was attempt to seduce Motoki he would've refuse the little vixen when she begged him to take her to the dinner. Even if she used the puppy dog eyes. Or pouted with her full pink lips ripe for a kiss…

Mamoru quickly drew his hand from his glass as it shattered in his forceful grip. He mumbled an apology to Motoki and promised to replace it as he began carefully placing the sharp fragments into a cloth napkin. Motoki waved off the incident good-naturedly.

"I didn't really like it anyway," Motoki confided with a grin, "now we're even for that vase of yours I broke…"

Mamoru nodded as he listened to his friend speak without hearing a word he said. His hand was bleeding from a gash from the sharp edged glass but he could barely feel it. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to get away from her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Slowly he began to pull out his chair. Inch by inch. Maybe they wouldn't notice him leaving. He could get away no questions asked. He began to stand...

"You're so funny Motoki!" Usagi's insane giggles erupted once more.

Mamoru froze like a rabbit caught in a car's lights then realized they hadn't noticed his movement. He made a dash for the door. His destination was in sight he reached out his hand and grasped the handle...

"Baka, where are you going?" Usagi called after Mamoru.

_So, she managed to pull her eyes away from Motoki long enough to actually see me,_ Mamoru thought bitterly.

He spun around a guilty look on his face that immediately hardened. Guilty! Why should he feel guilty? They were the ones who were ignoring him. It would be better if he wasn't there. They wouldn't miss him anyway. She wouldn't miss him.

"I'm going home," Mamoru growled," I'm sure Motoki won't mind driving you home. See you later, Odango."

Mamoru stopped himself from slamming the front door behind him. Barely.

_That hadn't been a hurt look on her face_, he convinced himself, _probably upset that the conversation had strayed from her darling Motoki._

He roughly pulled on his helmet, leaving the straps hanging loose after five attempts of fumbling to attach them, then he hopped onto his motorcycle. After revving his engine a few times he pulled out of the driveway and drew a deep breath of relief. This is where he belonged. With no one to confuse him. Just him and the road. Alone.

It was late and the night air was cool as it rushed by ruffling his dark hair. The buildings were a gray blur as he sped by, as were the cars that he passed with ease. The speed was exhilarating and it almost made him want to whoop with glee. Tonight he was invincible.

He turned onto a side dirt road. He might as well enjoy something tonight and a scenic route would be nice. Just him, the road and the stars. He didn't need friends. He didn't need love. And he _definitely_ didn't need Usagi.

A thin, mottled dog ran across the now empty side road. Mamoru swerved to avoid it. A tree jumped into his way. He was flying. Then falling.

Dazed, Mamoru realized he was pinned under his bike, his ribs slowly being crushed from the weight. He had lost his helmet sometime during the crash and it lay about twenty feet from his broken body. Great lot of help it had been.

Deep inside his alcohol fogged mind Mamoru knew he was going to die. It was ironic, he had survived one car accident only to die in another. Just delaying the inevitable he supposed. You can't escape your destiny; you can run, but you can't hide. He would've laughed but blood bubbled to his lips causing him to cough and choke.

He tried to reach his cell phone but his hands would not obey his brain's commands. Paralyzed he lay there as the simple task of breathing grew more difficult with each passing second. As the world began to blur and grow dim a girl's smiling face came into focus. She had golden hair, large cerulean eyes, and oh-so-kissable lips. An angel in disguise.

Usagi._ I'm sorry. _His dear, sweet Usako. _I'm so sorry._

He wondered if she would cry at his funeral.

**A/N If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!**

******'til next time **

******MegTao **


	37. Chick Flick

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.**

**A/N Wow, this is like the drabble that would never end. I had a really hard time coming up with an ending for this drabble...as you can probably tell. Well I hope you guys like it anyway. If anyone has any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in my review, I'd like to post them on my profile. And check out my forums!**

**Theme #37: Pocketknife**

**Words: 1281**

**Chick Flick**

"What is it?" Rei asked taking a seat on the cushioned booth before sliding over to let Ami in.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Usagi whispered wide eyed as she took the seat on the end next to Makoto.

Makoto experimentally poked the peculiar gadget before quickly withdrawing her hand. When it didn't explode she cautiously picked it up and turned it over in her hands in an effort to examine it from every angle. She quickly became bored, decided it was not dangerous, and tossed if over to Ami who fumbled it before clasping it firmly in both hands.

"It seems to be made of some sort of metallic alloy and a hard synthetic material," the bluenette explained moving 'it' closer and then further away from her eyes, "there also appear to be some depressions…"

Ami's lecture was cut short when Minako snatched the strange device from the female genius and began to fiddle with it. A few seconds later a tragic event occurred.

"Ahhh," Minako's screech of pain echoed throughout the Arcade causing the other customers to stop whatever they were doing to turn and look at the wailing blonde.

"I broke a nail," she sobbed and shoved the offending mysterious object towards Usagi.

Usagi eyed the bizarre item warily as Mina mourned her wasted manicure, and the other clientele returned to their food and conversations. Slowly Usagi picked 'it' up and after a quick inspection she noticed something that not even Ami had perceived.

"Hey guys," Usagi began excited about her discovery.

"Don't worry Mina, you can barely notice it," Matoko attempted to cheer up the senshi of love.

"But you _can_ notice it," Mina continued to cry hiding her hand within her long hair.

"Guys," Usagi tried again.

"…and tomorrow I had a date with this really cute boy who sits behind me in homeroom. How can I go with a disfigured nail?"

"You know your nails grow extra fast, just like Usagi's hair," Rei comforted patiently, "by tomorrow it'll be back to normal."

"Guys!" Usagi cried in frustration.

The four girls turned to their friend various degrees of shock registering on their faces. It was not often that Usagi raised her voice, unless she was whining of course.

"Whoa Odango, don't blow a gasket," Rei muttered.

Usagi pouted at the priestess who flushed under the shorter girl's cerulean gaze. "Look there's an 'M' on the thing-y…"

"Well that could stand for anyone," Ami sighed.

"Minako."

"Matoko."

"Motoki."

"Mamoru," Usagi said at the same time as a deeper voice, causing all the girls to jump, though the pig-tailed leader jumped the highest.

"Good afternoon ladies," Chiba Mamoru bowed his head slightly, "it appears you have something that belongs to me."

He gently plucked the object out of a blushing Usagi's fingertips, and bowed once again a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, by the way," Mamoru said carelessly flipping open one of the blades and then snapping it shut with a loud click, "It's called a pocketknife."

Then he gracefully turned on his heel and smoothly strolled away. As one the five girls released breaths they had not realized they'd been holding, except for Ami.

The Mercurian stared at the space the handsome man had previously occupied, then to the spot the pocketknife had lain. Her forehead was scrunched in thought as if trying to solve a difficult math equation.

"It should be illegal for a man to be that handsome," Minako said, finally breaking the silence with her breathless comment.

Rei and Makoto nodded slowly in agreement.

Usagi pretended to gag.

"How can you even think of Mamo-Baka that way," she squeaked.

"Well he does have beautiful dark hair…"

"…gorgeous blue eyes…"

"…an amazing body."

"If you all like him so much why don't you date him?" Usagi rolled her eyes at her friends, "I'm sure his ego's big enough for three girlfriends."

Mina shook her head and sighed in mock dejection. "He's already taken."

"By who?" Usagi asked. She was so surprised by Mina's comment she did not even try to conceal the jealousy in her voice. She also did not notice the look exchanged by her three friends.

"They make a really cute couple too," Makoto added a devilish grin on her face as she winked at Rei.

"Who? Do I know her?"

"Oh yes, you know her very well, but it's not like you care anyway," Rei said attempting to keep a straight face.

Rei watched the subject of their conversation out of the corner of her eye. Mamoru was busy shooting what he thought were inconspicuous glances at the senshi's leader over his half-empty coffee cup.

The three girls grinned widely at each other, while Usagi appeared to be sulking. Ami continued to stare at the table and silently mouth words to herself.

"Right?" Mina prodded.

"Of course I don't! I would never—I mean—you know..." Usagi stuttered her cheeks pink-tinged. She closed her mouth with a snap as if to stop herself from saying anything else.

Mina, Rei and Makoto stared intently at the short girl in silence. Usagi felt like a cat cornered by three dogs and began to squirm uncomfortably. She just could not handle the silence, she finally gave a sigh of surrender and opened her mouth...

"Why do you think Mamoru carries around a pocketknife?" Ami broke in her eyes feverish with the problem she could not solve, "I can't figure it out, I mean there's no reason for him to carry it around, is there? Is there?"

The senshi of lightning, love, and fire glared at the young genius so hard she blushed. Usagi gave a second sigh, this time of relief and sent a huge grin that split her face in two in Ami's direction.

"I don't know Ami," Usagi chirped, "I'll go ask him." And she practically skipped over to the counter before anyone could say another word.

The three girls kept Ami caught in their gaze.

"Oh Ami," Mokoto sighed, "We almost had her."

Ami looked at her friends in confusion. "Had her?"

"Confess that she loves Mamoru," Rei explained snappishly, "And you ruined it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ami lowered her eyes in shame.

"Don't worry about it Ames," Mina consoled as she listened to the beginning of yet another of Usagi and Mamoru's verbal battles, "She has to admit it eventually. Right?"

"MAMO-BAKA! I hate you! I just asked you a simple question!" Usagi's screech filled the air, "Why don't you go bother your girlfriend and leave _me_ alone!"

"What are you babbling about now, Odango," Mamoru's calm voice retorted, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Silence.

"MINA, REI, MAKOTO! I'm going to kill you!" Usagi shrieked and made a beeline for her friends' booth.

The girls exchanged frightened glances and dashed towards the door Usagi in close pursuit.

Mamoru stared at the door in shock for a couple seconds before leaning back against the counter a satisfied smirk on his face. His daily recommended intake of Usagi had been fulfilled. He had been worried when she had come in with her friends that he wouldn't be able to get any alone time with her, but thanks to that pocketknife... Mamoru idly flicked the small object open and shut as he reminisced over the day's events. Motoki soon came over to re-fill Mamoru's coffee cup and visit with his best friend.

"Here Toki," Mamoru handed him the pocketknife.

"Oh, thanks Mamoru! I've been looking all over for this. Rita would've been upset if I lost it. Where did you find it?"

Mamoru took a sip of his fresh coffee. "Around," he offered vaguely.

"Well thanks again."

"No, Motoki," Mamoru grinned, "Thank _you_."

******A/N Don't forget to tell me what you think, and leave your favourite quote in a review! **

******Arigatou!  
**

******MegTao **


	38. Just a Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I've never owned Sailor Moon. I never will own Sailor Moon. Period.**

**A/N-Do you guys like the longer drabbles, or do you want them to be true drabbles? (a.k.a only 100 words) Just for curiousity's sake, which do you prefer? **

**Theme #38 Studying **

**Words: 520**

**Just a Chance **

Mamoru blinked uncertainly at the sight in front of him. Usagi, the bane of his existence, was peering intently at two books; one was clearly a manga and was not an unusual sight in her presence, but the other appeared to be some sort of science textbook. Dare Mamoru think it, but it might actually be a _school_ textbook.

Every minute or so Usagi would lift her head high enough to take a sip of her milkshake or munch a few fries, though her eyes never left the books. She appeared to be completely oblivious to the noisy customers around her; utterly immersed in her own world.

Mamoru continued to watch the young blonde avidly for five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty. Finally he could not take it any more. He rested his head on her shoulder as he peered at the books. His arms trapped her on either side while his hands rested on the counter in front of them.

"What _are_ you doing, Odango?" He asked, attempting to sound uninterested though he truly doubted he succeeded.

Usagi eyes remained downcast though she shivered slightly. Was it from his close proximity? He felt like shivering himself. On the other hand she was probably just cold from her triple fudge milkshake.

She smelt of chocolate and strawberries, such an alluring combination that it took a large amount of willpower on Mamoru's part to restrain from sniffing her. He couldn't help but wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled, but he knew those thoughts were dangerous and so he forced himself to relinquish his hold on her and slide into the seat next to her instead. Was it normal to miss someone when you were sitting right next to them?

"I'm studying," Usagi answered his earlier question a small almost unnoticeable quiver in her voice, but her eyes were still on the pages in front of her.

"Really," Mamoru replied cramming as much sarcasm into his voice as possible to disguise anything else she may hear, "because it looks like you're pigging-out and reading mangas…"

Usagi looked up at him through her thick lashes and for one second the world froze. Mamoru felt his voice catch in his throat and he instinctively schooled his face into the smug grin he used whenever his emotions got out of control, which was pretty much whenever he was around Usagi.

"Duh baka," Usagi replied in a scathing tone her eyes back on the papers, "it's called _multi-tasking_."

Mamoru waved his finger admonishingly and took on the role that she expected, that of the baka. The role he hated so much because it was obvious that she hated it, but loved because it meant he got to see her, speak with her, be near her; better that than the alternative.

"And you wonder why you fail all of your tests," he teased.

He teased her because it was better than the other option, better than the silence, better than nothing. Because if there _was_ nothing, then he would know…

He would know that he had no chance. And a chance was all he needed.

******A/N Don't forget to tell me what you think, and leave your favourite quote in a review! **

******Arigatou!  
**

******MegTao **


	39. What Luna doesn't know

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon I wouldn't be crying about the fact that I don't have any of the manga's or episodes now would I?  
**

**A/N-Thanks to Danikalareyna for helping me fix up some problems I had with this drabble.**

**Theme 39: Cologne  
**

** Words: 134  
**

**What Luna doesn't know...**

Luna hopped up onto Usagi's unmade bed with a sniff of disapproval. When would that girl learn to keep her room tidy? Seriously, how hard was it to make a bed? If Luna had hands she would do it herself. The neat-freak cat stretched languorously before padding over to lie on her favourite of the many pink fluffy pillows scattered haphazardly across the bed.

Laying down she immediately bounded back up as a strange scent infiltrated her sensitive nose. What was a _man's_ scent doing on Usagi's pillow?

"I'm home!" Usagi's cheerful voice rang through the house announcing her arrival.

Luna made a dash towards the door, ready to interrogate her ward. The lingering scent of roses and coffee mocked her obvious lack of knowledge as to the identity of Usagi's new male friend.**  
**

******A/N Don't forget to tell me what you think, and leave your favourite quote in a review! **

******Arigatou!  
**

******MegTao **


	40. Obsession

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I dream that I own Sailor Moon but then I wake up and all I have are my sucky drawings and one VHS from the Sailor S season...  
**

**Theme #40: Pointilism**

**Words: 163**

**Obsession **

"Ta-dah!" Mamoru exclaimed extravagantly as he ripped away the heavy, black sheet that concealed many hours of work.

Motoki sat patiently on Mamoru's black leather couch and when he saw the fruit of his best friend's labor his jaw literally dropped. At first glance it appeared to be simply a portrait of their mutual friend Tsukino Usagi, but on closer examination you could see that it was comprised of thousands of tiny pictures of the same girl.

Usagi sipping a milkshake. Usagi chatting with her friends. Usagi walking home from the Arcade. Usagi…sleeping?

Mamoru dry-washed his hands nervously. "What do you think?"

The blonde stared at his best friend incredulously. "How did you even get all of these pictures?"

Mamoru took on an expression of wide-eyed innocence, though there was a definite pink tinge to his cheeks.

"On second thought," Motoki continued, returning to the couch and placing his head in between his hands, "I don't think I want to know…" 

******A/N Sorry about the long wait between updates. Sadly I can't promise I'll be able to update any faster my life has gone into overdrive since my new semester started. Don't forget to tell me what you think, and leave your favourite quote in a review! **

******Arigatou!  
**

******MegTao **


	41. Endymion

**Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to say it? Fine, I don't own Sailor Moon. Happy?**

**A/N: Woot! Woot! Over 300 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to BeautifulxChouChou, the 300th reviewer.**  
**

* * *

**

**Theme #41: Jacket**

**Words: 163**

**Endymion**

_  
Endymion. _  
_  
_The name pulled at Usagi's soul. It called to her, filling her heart with longing until she thought it would burst.

_Endymion._

He had been right in front of her the entire time. She'd been an oblivious fool; her memories buried deep within her own mind.

_Endymion._

Every time she saw him she wanted to weep. He was so close…and yet still so very far away. Weep? She wanted to howl!

_Endymion._

How could she have forgotten him? How could she have forgotten the man she claimed to love more than life itself?

How could he have forgotten her?

_Endymion._

In the end it wasn't his eyes, his smile, or even his voice that had exposed his true identity. It had been that horrid green jacket that had finally released her flood of memories.

_Endymion, _Usagi sighed internally as she watched Mamoru Chiba chug back his third cup of coffee since she'd arrived, _You always did have a horrible sense of fashion. _

******

* * *

A/N Well, it hasn't been a complete month since my last update so you guys can't be too mad... I'M SORRY! Hope you guys liked it even if it is late, and I'll update again whenever I can... Don't forget to tell me what you think, and leave your favourite quote in a review! Just click that little purple button, you know you want to.  
**

******Arigatou!  
**

******MegTao **


	42. All I Want, All I Need

**Disclaimer: ...Not mine...  
**

**

* * *

Theme: #42 Desire **

**Words: 421**

**All I Want, All I Need**

Desire.

The moment he had laid eyes on her it had hit him like a ton of bricks. It had left his head spinning and his thoughts so fragmented that the only words he could call upon were insulting, sarcastic and harsh. When she had finally stormed angrily away he had been left there on the street corner feeling empty of everything except the desire that still coursed through his veins. Like an addictive drug the high would soon fade away, leaving him wanting more.

Always more.

Every time he saw her he found himself drawn to her, a moth towards a flame. Her body beckoned to him as her words pushed him away. Was it possible she felt the same way? Mamoru would not let himself entertain such notions; they were dangerous. He would continue to watch her from afar.

He couldn't stay away.

He found himself looking for her as he walked through the street or park. Hoping that he would catch the scent of her strawberry shampoo or hear her tinkling laugh. It became his mission in life to spend as much time as possible with her, seek and delay. He would taunt and tease her for hours on end until Motoki kicked them out because it was past closing time.

"Get a room!" He'd sometimes joke as he herded them outside and locked the door.

Usagi would blush and he would laugh though he couldn't help but think, _'I wish'._

Then, one day, while he watched Usagi play her favourite Sailor V video game he realized something; the burning desire was still there but it was now being overshadowed by another sensation. There was a warm, happy glow in his chest.

Usagi shrieked in frustration as her Sailor V was taken out from behind by a large monster and headed over towards the counter where Mamoru sat. Sky and ocean blue eyes met and he could feel that glow swell until he thought he might burst from joy.

"Why are you smiling, Baka," she asked curiously.

His grin grew wider in response. She shook her head ruefully and went off in search of chocolate companionship. The air around him grew colder, the sun grew dim and his smile slipped. He missed her already.

Yes, he had started out wanting Usagi, but now he needed her. Like he needed air, or coffee, and given the choice he would gladly pick her over either. Deep down inside he knew this was more than a physical attraction...

...this was love.**  
_  
_ **

**********

* * *

A/N Hey look-ey look-ey what MegTao has written for all of you! Aren't you happy? Share the love and tell me what you think. In other words, review you word-hungry people!  
**

**********Arigatou!  
**

**********MegTao **


	43. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...blahdy blah blah blah.  
**

**Theme #43: Shipwreck**

**Words: 213**

**Drowning**

"I was floating along innocent and carefree when, suddenly, they were taken from me. My parents and my memories, both snatched away in an instant by a careless stranger. I was shipwrecked on an unfamiliar island, and I had nobody to count on but myself."

"As the years passed I learned how to survive with what little I had. At least I was alive. That's what the doctors and the orphanage used to say, 'You're lucky to be alive'; but I didn't feel very lucky. Sometimes I wished I had died with my parents, that they hadn't left me all alone. I'm drowning in a sea of loneliness and I always will be."

Usagi blinked, her cheerful smile fading as her mind absorbed his confession. When she had asked him why he looked unhappy she hadn't expected such a tragic answer. Tears clouded her vision as she imagined the pain he must have gone through, the pain he was still going through. She threw herself at the young man almost knocking him off of the park bench and after an awkward moment he gently hugged her back.

"Don't worry Mamo-chan," Usagi's fierce promise was muffled by his chest, "I'll rescue you."

"You already have, Usako," he breathed into her hair, "You already have."**_  
_ **

**********

* * *

A/N Sorry (again) for the long space between updates. Hope you enjoyed the fluffy/malodramatic/cliché drabble. And for those of you who want more you could always check out my co-written Sailor Moon story "10 Reasons Why I Love You" at http/ www. fanfiction. net /s /2885798 /1!Note!You'll have to take away the spaces in the address, thanks to everyone who told me the address was not showing up. Hopefully it's up now...  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao **


	44. Thief

**Disclaimer: --sigh-- If only I owned Sailor Moon...  
**

**Theme #44: Dirty Nails  
**

**Words: 148**

**Thief **

Neo-Queen Serenity waddled as gracefully as her swollen belly allowed; passing the chefs whom bowed quickly with fond smiles before continuing on with their important tasks. Upon reaching her objective, Serenity rubbed her hands in anticipation, then, throwing open the fridge door in a practiced fashion, she scanned the shelves once, twice and finally a third time unable to believe her eyes. 

She gave a fierce shriek, slamming the door closed while instantaneously snatching up a chef who was not fast enough to escape. The poor man trembled under the Queen's hardened gaze.

"Who," she demanded in a dangerously low voice, "ate the last piece of chocolate cake?"

Seven floors above, in the eastern wing, Neo-King Endymion winced as his wife's shriek reached his ears and continued to scrub fiercely at his hands in a desperate attempt to remove the tell-tale chocolate from beneath his neatly trimmed nails. 

**********

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! **

**********And for those of you who want more you could always check out my co-written Sailor Moon story "10 Reasons Why I Love You" at http/ www. fanfiction. net /s /2885798 /1 **

********** You'll have to take away the spaces in the address, thanks to everyone who told me the address was not showing up.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao **


	45. A 'Suave' Exit

**Disclaimer: --sigh-- If only I owned Sailor Moon...  
**

**Theme #45: Cape  
**

**Words: 117**

**A 'Suave' Exit  
**

"Remember Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask quoted, "Courage shines brightest in the darkest of nights." Then, with a final 'Farewell', he gracefully leaped off of the building and onto his balcony.

At least that was the plan, but a sudden gust of wind swirled his cape up and into his face causing him to stumble then fall down onto the awaiting balcony, barely catching the railing with his finger tips. After a prayer of thanks to the Gods, and a shaky breath he lifted himself up to the safety.

"Stupid cape," Mamoru Chiba muttered as he de-transformed and angrily sauntered into his apartment while massaging a sore spot on his forehead, "Why do I even have a cape?" 

**********

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! **

**If you want to see an extended version of this drabble check it out at http/ community. livejournal. com/ usakomamoru/ 180764 .html#cutid1 (you'll have to get rid of the spaces)  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao **


	46. Busy as a Bee

**Disclaimer: --sigh-- If only I owned Sailor Moon...  
**

**Theme #46: Time**

**Words: 293  
**

**Busy as a Bee

* * *

**

Chiba Mamoru had many things: charm, good looks, intelligence. He had even managed to find a friend who was not too intimidated by his glorious perfection. He was not bragging, just stating a fact. Women wanted him and men wanted to_be_ him. It was not his fault he was practically perfect in every way.

Yes, Mamoru had many things, but time was not one of them. Between work, school, volunteering at the local orphanage, and saving the world on a daily basis there wasn't much time for him to, ironically enough, 'stop and smell the roses'. Sleep had even taken a back burner in the recent months and caffeine had become a main staple in the young man's diet.

It was in search of said drug that Mamoru found himself at the Arcade, downing a black cup of Joe, between school and a shift at work. The beeping of his digital watch alerted him to the time.

Mamoru swore, finishing his coffee in record time. After hastily paying and a quick wave of farewell to Motoki, Mamoru made a beeline for the exit. A growl of frustration followed by a pencil hitting him square in the back of the head caused Mamoru to stop dead in his tracks. Turning on his toe, his gaze fell upon the young girl who had produced the animal-like noise, and the well-aimed missile.

Tsukino Usagi was furiously shredding a page of homework, her face red with frustration. Mamoru smiled for the first time all day, bent over to pick up the pink, sparkly writing instrument, and headed over to the young girl's booth.

So what if he was a little late for work. Usagi would always take first priority in his schedule, and in his heart

**********

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I was away for awhile... Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! I'm going to use the DanikaLareyna approach (if you guys don't know who I'm talking about you should check out her stuff here at and update every week, or every 10 reviews. Whichever comes first. . Next theme is 'Broken Glass'. See you all then!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao **


	47. Echoes of Self Doubt

**A/N: Gah! You guys couldn't even give me 24 hours! Fine, here's the next drabble... **

**Disclaimer: --sigh-- If only I owned Sailor Moon...  
**

**Theme #47: Broken Glass  
**

**Words: 270**

**Echoes of Self-Doubt **

**

* * *

**  
___"Moon Prism Power Make-Up," Usagi called in a clear voice._

She waited for the transformation to wash over her, and waited, and waited, then waited some more. Nothing happened. She did not transform. Her friends continued to fight the monster, without her.

"Sailor Moon," they cried, "help us!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up," Usagi repeated frantically, but still nothing happened.

Her friends were dying.

"Please work," she whispered, falling helplessly to her knees.

Her friends were dying because of her.

She clenched her broach in her hand. "Do something!"

It shattered. The fragments biting into her flesh like broken glass. The truth biting into her soul as one by one her friends fell to the darkness and she could do nothing to aid them.

She was useless. Her friends were dead, gone, because of her. She sat alone and cried in the darkness, clutching her bleeding hand. The faces of her friends' were floating around her, accusing.

"Some leader you are."

"Without your broach you're nothing."

Tuxedo Mask's face joined the girls followed by Mamoru's.

"Saving you was a waste of my time."

"You can't even walk two steps without falling down, Odango"

"You're hopeless," the ghostly images chanted together.

"Worthless."

"Nothing."

"Usagi!"

Usagi woke with a start. Her friend's worried faces surrounded her. She almost cried with relief. They were alive; it was all a dream. She had fallen asleep in the Arcade. It was just a dream. A sharp pain in her hand caused her to look down in shock. Somehow her empty milkshake glass had shattered...

...and there was a fragment of broken glass protruding from her palm.

**********

* * *

A/N ...I'm upping the anti. 15 reviews, or one week, whichever comes first. Muahahahaha! Thanks for reading!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao **


	48. Waiting For Her To Bloom

**Disclaimer: Why do I even put these? Do you guys even read them?  
**

**Theme #48: Rosebud  
**

**Words: 180**

**Waiting For Her To Bloom  
**

**

* * *

**  
"Bloom! Bloom I tell you!" A frazzled Motoki shouted, shaking a flowerpot until Mamoru calmly took it out of his reach.

"Thanks, Mamo-chan," Motoki panted, "Those things are driving me insane. Three weeks! Three weeks, and they still haven't bloomed." His face fell and his voice became that of a whiny child, "Why won't they bloom, Mamo-chan? Why?"

"It takes time," Mamoru explained stroking the furled rose, "You can't rush growth. She's young and not ready for the real world yet. You have to treat her with care, feed her, speak kindly, and perhaps even serenade her. She's sweet and innocent; you can't push her to love you, because it might just break both your hearts."____

And the last thing I want to do is break my Odango's heart…

Motoki stared at his friend who continued to gaze at the rose, a strange longing in his eyes. Motoki had never seen his friend looking so vulnerable, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Somehow," Motoki sighed tiredly, rubbing his temple, "I get the feeling we aren't talking about flowers anymore."____

**********

* * *

A/N Thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to leave a review; 15 reviews, or one week until the next update!   
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao **


	49. Whispers of the Past

**A/N Reviews reached the 400 mark! Woot! I've never gotten so many reviews for a story. This chapter dedicated to COOL. the 400th reviewer. Also, last chapter I had quite a few comments about Motoki calling Mamoru 'Mamo-chan'. Sorry for the mistake. As I already explained to some of you, I didn't know what Motoki called Mamoru since I've never seen the anime in Japanese and never read the mangas. Now I know, and swear to never make the same mistake again.  
**

**Disclaimer: --sings--I don't not own Sailor Moon. Lah dee dah dah doo!  
**

**Theme #49: A Familiar Song  
**

**Words: 100 (a pure drabble!)  
**

**Whispers of the Past  
**

**

* * *

**  
A soft tune imprisoned at the edge of her memory.

_ A whisper of silk while a pair of strong arms held her close, held her safe. Her loved ones twirled around the dance floor, but she took no notice of them, there was only her and her prince. She never wanted the moment to end, never wanted him to leave. She wanted to dance forever and spend eternity in his arms, but it was not to be…_

A single tear fell down Usagi's smooth cheek as the locket closed and the last tinkling notes of music faded away into silence.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to leave a review; 15 reviews, or one week until the next update!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	50. On Tokyo's Streets

**Disclaimer: Let me check. --looks outside-- Nope the sky is still blue, guess I don't own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #50 Advertisement  
**

**Words: 172  
**

**On Tokyo's Streets  
**

**

* * *

**  
Mamoru was a complex man; he loved the serenity of nature, the quiet and the sense of being the only human on Earth was a welcome change to the loud din and large crowds of Tokyo's streets, and yet, he thrived in that noise. The rhythm of the people, the cars, and the city, it was like his heartbeat pumping adrenaline through his body. 

The streets would be perfect if it weren't for one thing: everyone was trying to sell him something!

He was tired of cheesy fliers and billboards bearing cliché slogans and skeleton-thin girls with too-white teeth. If one more person tried to sell him something he swore he was going to scream.

"Hey Mamo-baka," Usagi chirped from behind him, "Would you like to buy a chocolate bar," she gestured to the wagon trailing behind her, "It's for a good cause."

Mamoru spun around, an angry retort on his lips that fell away as soon as he saw her smiling, innocent face. He released an exasperated sigh.

"I'll buy two."

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Hurrah! Half-way point! Thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to leave a review; 15 reviews, or one week until the next update!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	51. Struck

**A/N I've had this written out since Christmas! So glad to be finally able to post it... This started out in Mamo-chan's POV, but then I decided I hadn't done enough Usagi's POV, so yeah... done blabbering, on with the drabble! **

**Disclaimer: It was not meant to be...  
**

**Theme: #51 Lightning  
**

**Words: 152  
**

**Struck  
**

**

* * *

**

___It was like being struck by a bolt of lightning…_

For a moment she stood there, her mind completely blank. She could actually feel electricity coursing through her body causing every nerve to tingle. 

___One agonizingly blissful second…_

Her eyes slowly re-opened and sluggishly adjusted to the Crown Arcade's lights. Mamoru stared back looking just as disoriented as she felt. She touched her lips unbelievingly, then blushed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, mortified, "I didn't mean to…to…" She trailed off helplessly.

"Kiss me," Mamoru offered helpfully, smirking. 

He took a step forward. She instinctively took one back.

"Yes," she replied hoarsely, "I shouldn't have done that."

He took another predatory step forward, and she stepped backward, her back meeting a wall.

"You shouldn't have done that," he agreed, eyes smoldering.

He took a final step towards the cornered girl covering her lips with his own and Usagi discovered that lightning ___could_ strike twice. 

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N I shall be gone tomorrow and all this weekend, so if you guys want another update before then (I've got the next drabble all written out and ready to go) start reviewing! Thanks everyone for reading, 15 reviews or 1 week until the next update.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	52. Hope Love Life

**Disclaimer: In a world of hopes and dreams mine shall never be realized...  
**

**Theme: #52 Protector  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Hope. Love. Life  
**

**

* * *

**

Life, as Mamoru had learned at an early age, was tough when you were alone. There was no one to shield you from the ugly truths of the world, or at least help you to forget them momentarily.

That was why he was so grateful to have found Usagi. Whenever he was with her he didn't feel so alone. He felt like there was good in the world and that hope wasn't a question but a guarantee.

She was his knight in shining armor, a cheerful protector keeping the darkness at bay and stopping his heart from falling into shadow. 

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N I leave and return to a e-mailbox full of reviews! The sight lifted my heart! I shall post this quickly because there is lightning outside and I fear my electricity might go out! Update in one week or 15 reviews! Thanks for reading!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	53. Popping the Question

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.  
**

**Theme: #53 Giddy  
**

**Words: 406  
**

**Part 1: Popping the Question.  
**

**

* * *

**

Usagi danced her way through the door, bounded up the stairs, skipped into her room, then twirled around a few times for good measure. She fell breathlessly onto her soft bed a silly grin on her face.

Luna carefully approached the bed and stared curiously up at her young charge who was now twisting her golden hair around a finger while giggling softly.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna said questioningly, but the blonde seemed not to hear and continued to gaze dreamily at her ceiling.

Luna leaped up onto the bed. "Usagi-ch—" She gave a startled meow as Usagi suddenly caught her up in a tight squeeze.

"Oh Luna, he asked ___me_ out!" She squealed, rubbing her face against Luna's, "Mamo-chan actually asked ___me_ out!"

Luna squirmed out of her owner's grasp, and began haughtily cleaning her ruffled fur.

"Well, what did you say?"

Usagi laughed. "That's a stupid question! Of course I said…"

"…yes," Mamoru crowed to Motoki, "Can you believe it! She actually said yes!"

"Yes, Chiba, I was here when you asked her," Motoki replied for the umpteenth time.

Mamoru sighed dreamily, his eyes unfocused as he thought about their date and imagined how beautiful she would look when he picked her up from her house. He would hand her a helmet and her eyes would widen as she saw his motorcycle. Then she would climb on behind him and hold on tightly as they drove off into the setting sun…

"Umm, Chiba," Motoki interrupted Mamoru's daydream, "It's really disturbing when you look at me like that. Could you please look at something else…"

"She said yes," Mamoru whispered as if still unable to believe it himself.

Motoki rolled his eyes and tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Yes, Chiba, I was here when you asked her…"

"She said yes."

Motoki released a sigh of aggravation. The next time Minako asked him to play matchmaker he was going to refuse. No matter how many times she begged, or how many pictures she had of him wearing…

"She said yes."

Motoki threw up his hands in surrender and stalked away from his lovesick friend. He'd awaken him from his daze later. _Maybe a cup of coffee would work._

"She said yes."

___A cup coffee poured down his back. _

Chuckling at the thought Motoki suddenly felt so much better as he went off to prepare a fresh cup of coffee for his best friend.

To be continued...

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Yes, you read that right, "to be continued" This is part 1 of a 3 part thing I've had planned for awhile. We'll see how it turns out. One week or 15 reviews until the next chapter.   
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	54. Clothing Catastrophe

**A/N Prepare for a long and important Author's Notes. Make sure you read the one at the bottom! First of Woot! 500 review mark! This chapter is dedicated to the very dedicated reviewer Elianthos, the 500th reviewer!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who made this possible. I'd never expected to get so much feed back. You guys make writing worthwhile. **

** Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.  
**

**Theme: #54 Nightmare  
**

**Words: 441  
**

**Part 2: Clothing Catastrophe  
**

**

* * *

**

___"Too plain," Usagi scoffed, tossing a blouse over her shoulder, "Too sparkly," she whined as another garment was added to the ever-growing pile of discarded outfits._

Finally, her closet bare, Usagi threw up her hands in defeat. She had absolutely nothing to wear and Mamoru was going to be there any second! Already her dream date was turning into a disaster. She knew it had all been too good to be true.

How could a sophisticated, intelligent, not to mention gorgeous guy like Mamoru like such a ditzy, dumb, plain girl like her? Whatever feelings he might have had for her were sure to disappear once he saw her for who she truly was.

Her head sunk down to her knees, hair pooling around her kneeling body, as she began to cry. Why, oh why had she agreed to this date in the first place! Her pitiful sobs were cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Usagi froze, not even daring to breathe, and cringed as her mother shouted up the four words she had been dreading all night:

"Usagi, your date's here!"

"Be down in a second," Usagi hollered back while frantically re-checking the scattered clothes for a suitable outfit.

She could hear her father beginning to play 20 questions with Mamoru, which only fueled her desperation. She could only imagine what Mamoru was thinking right now, and none of it was very good.

"Why don't you just wear this," Luna offered helpfully.

Hopeful, Usagi whirled around so fast she got a crick in her neck only to find her cat clutching Sailor Moon's costume in between her teeth.

"Luna, are you insane!" Usagi hissed, "I can't wear that on a date with Mamoru. He can't know I'm Sailor Moon."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later," Luna cackled evilly, "What do you think he'll say when he finds out you're a freak who runs around Tokyo in a mini-skirt? Do you think he'll understand? Do you think he'll still like you?"

Usagi inched away from the raving feline as slowly she and the outfit began to fill the room. 

"Stay away from me," Usagi panted.

"But Usagi," Luna purred, "It's you're destiny…" The giant costume lunged at her, smothering her body and slowly causing her to suffocate. 

"NO!" Usagi toppled out of her bed and clawed her sheets where they had somehow gotten wrapped around her head. Her digital clock read four in the morning. It had all been a dream, a nightmare. It had been so horrible, so real, and it had brought up a very important question.

What ___was_ she going to wear?

_To be continued..._

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but I won't be able to write much for the next little while (a.k.a all summer) so don't expect frequent/regular updates (though reviews might guilt me into writing more). There will be at least one more part to this 'mini-series', and then there might be a whole other chapter that may or may not be posted as a part of this story... I may post it as a seperate one-shot. I haven't decided yet.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	55. Committed

** Disclaimer: You guys are lucky I like you. I woke up early just so I could get this out to you on time, and I really, REALLY like my sleep. I do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #55 Panic  
**

**Words: 430  
**

**Part 3: Committed  
**

**

* * *

**

_Breath,_ Mamoru commanded himself fiercely, _You'll be fine, just breath._

He complied to his own mental urgings and took a few deep, shaky breaths. Calmer now, he dismounted from his motorcycle and removed his helmet to stare up at a neat, but plain looking house. He felt panic seize his insides again, somewhere inside that house Usagi was waiting for him. What would he do if he made a fool out of himself, or even worse, if he disappointed her? How would he live with the shame? How would he live with a broken heart?

He picked up his bouquet of flowers, roses of course, and held them in front of him as if they were a shield as he uncertainly made his way up the paved driveway. Each step he took was a little more hesitant, a little slower, until he found himself frozen in front of the door, her door.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this._

He raised his hand to ring the doorbell.  
_  
What if she just accepted out of pity?_

The thought popped in his head out of the emptiness of his mind and it dropped his hand like it was made out of stone.  
_  
But she smiled when I asked her, he argued, and she seemed excited…_

Spirits renewed, he lifted his hand once more to the white button.

_Usagi always smiles, and a piece of chocolate cake makes her excited. Besides, she could have just been pretending just to be nice._

Heart sinking to his stomach, Mamoru turned to leave.

"Mom!" Usagi's voice rang through the entire street, "Where are my earrings? Mamo-chan's going to be here any minute now!"

He froze at her voice and her words.

_Mamo-chan?_ He mused wonderingly, an unnaturally goofy grin spreading across his features, _I could get used to that…_

Before his courage could fade once more Mamoru lunged at the doorbell; his face sobered as the chimes echoed throughout the house that had suddenly become very silent. For better or for worse, he was committed now. There was no going back.

"Usagi's boyfriend is here," a young boy's voice suddenly sang out, "I'd better go warn him to get away while he still can."

"Don't you dare go near that door you little monster!" Usagi shrieked.

"Just try to stop me."

Mamoru unconsciously took a large step back as what sounded like a herd of elephants raced for the door. He tightened his grip on the roses and held them up in front of his face for protection.

What had he gotten himself into?

_To be continued..._

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Final entry will not, repeat WILL NOT, be in 100 themes drabble. The sequel to this story will be a one-shot that I will post seperate. If you wish to read the final part to this trilogy I suggest you add me to your author alert. It may take me a little longer to get that one-shot out, so I will continue to write drabbles during that time. Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review and thanks for reading.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	56. Follow Me

**Reminder: This is NOT part of the date series, I'm updating this story because I got 15 reviews (as promised) and just to let you guys know I've written about 300 words for the finale of the "Date" series. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #56 Red String of Destiny  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Follow Me  
**

**

* * *

**

_Follow me.  
Follow me through the past and into the future.  
A future of light.  
A future of warmth.  
A future of love.  
We shall always be together.  
Attached by the red string of Destiny.  
Stay with me.  
Forever._

With a snort, Usagi crumpled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder into the already overflowing wastepaper basket. She softly made her way to the window and stared out into the star sprinkled sky. __

The next time I have the sudden urge to write a sappy poem, she decided with a sigh_, I'll just buy a box of chocolates.  
_

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Thanks for reading, 15 reviews or 1 week until the next 100 theme update.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao**


	57. The Day

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series, though I have continued to write it. It is moving along quite well if I do say so myself. **

** Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #57 Confessions  
**

**Words: 247  
**

**The Day  
**

**

* * *

**

Today was the day when he would tell Usagi everything. Mamoru would tell her about all of his dreams for their future together. He slurped his milkshake in hopes that Usagi's favourite beverage would bring him some much-needed courage for the day's events. He had considered all of the possibilities; there was no way he could fail.

"Motoki!" Usagi screeched as she made a dramatic entrance and a beeline for a seat in front of the counter that also happened to be right next to Mamoru, "I need a double chocolate milkshake, right away!"

"That bad," Motoki consoled cheerfully, making his way to the milkshake machine.

He placed a clean glass beneath the tap and pressed the nozzle. Usagi licked her lips in anticipation but Mamoru felt his stomach drop as Motoki turned around with an apologetic grin and an empty glass in hand.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan," Motoki apologized, "but it seems we've run out of chocolate milkshakes."

Usagi's face fell and her lower lip began to tremble as her eyes filled with tears. Everyone in the Arcade placed their hands over their ears as they realized Usagi was about to break out into loud sobs, again. With a sigh of regret Mamoru solved the problem, halting her tears by sliding his half-empty cup towards her and exiting the Arcade so quickly he did not even see her half confused smile of thanks.

Tomorrow was the day he'd tell Usagi everything; there was no way he could fail.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Sorry for the late update, everytime I tried to update something came up and then I left on vacation so I couldn't get on to the computer. Thank you all for your patience and for reading; 15 reviews or 1 week until the next 100 theme update.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is very excited for the Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest premiere and will most certainly be dressing up!)  
**


	58. Bedtime Bewilderment

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

** Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #58 At the End of the Day  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Bedtime Bewilderment  
**

**

* * *

**

Usagi couldn't figure out why she was upset.

It wasn't like she got jealous when Rei hung off Mamoru's arm all day. Her heart didn't speed up when she caught him watching her. Her stomach didn't twist itself into knots when he laughed. She didn't dream about his sexy smile or imagine sitting on a deserted island with him as they watched the sunset and he slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders…

Of course she didn't; that would be absurd. 

Complete and utter lunacy. 

Wasn't it?

Usagi gazed out her window, watching the moonrise and released a sorrowful sigh.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N I am so very sorry for the late update. Very, very, very sorry! I'm back for the rest of the summer so I should be able to get back into the swing of things. So you guys know the drill, review and you might get me to update earlier. Until then!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is very sorry about being late posting this)  
**


	59. Watching

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

** Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #59 Unrequited Love  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Watching  
**

**

* * *

**

Usagi watched him from the corner of her eye as he finished his third cup of coffee talking with Motoki as Rei hung off his arm. Usagi could not explain why he fascinated her, why she was afraid that if she looked away he would disappear from her life forever. 

Her heart twisted with jealousy as Rei rose up on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear that caused him to smile. The bitterness of her unrequited feelings left her chocolate milkshake tasting like ash. She quickly looked away, tears stinging her eyes, unaware that he was also watching her.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Well my updates are back on track... for now. If you like Harry Potter please check out my new set of drabbles named "Mini Magical Moments" on my profile. See you guys in a week.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is going to start writing the next drabble immediately)  
**


	60. Autumn Leaves

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

** Disclaimer: School and Autumn are coming, which means I still do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**Theme: #60 One Touch  
**

**Words: 627  
**

**Autumn Leaves  
**

**

* * *

**

Mamoru was sitting hunched over the day's newspaper when the jingling of the door chimes and a cold gust of wind announced the arrival of a new customer. Normally, he would not have noticed the entry but the breeze also sent the familiar smell of chocolate and strawberries drifting his way; Usagi had arrived. 

A vein in his neck twitched as Mamoru resisted the urge to turn and look at the young girl. He would pretend like he did not notice her like he did every time because why would he, Mamoru, a smart and sophisticated man be interested in any way, shape or form in she, the clumsy, bubbly, _young _Usagi?

Exactly. 

Mamoru's thoughts wondered back to the newspaper which was reviewing the previous day's youma attack where the Sailor Senshi had saved a group of elderly citizens with help from Mamoru's alter-ego, the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen. He was surprised to see the brave reporter had even managed to photograph Tuxedo Kamen just as he was sweeping Sailor Moon out of harms way.

It was strange. Although Mamoru saved Sailor Moon almost every day he never really got a chance to study her face. The photograph was slightly unfocused, not to mention in black and white but when he looked closely he could almost believe the girl staring admiringly up into Tuxedo Kamen's eyes wasn't Sailor Moon but Usa—

"Hey Motoki-nii-san," Usagi greeted cheerfully, "One hot chocolate, extra whip cream, please. It's getting chilly outside!"

"Coming right up."

Usagi flounced onto the stool next to Mamoru and Mamoru's leg muscles tightened as her hand accidentally brushed it as she sat her school bag on the ground. Usagi did not seem to notice the affect she had had on her self-declared nemesis as she was too busy picking the colourful autumn leaves out of her hair. Unfortunately for her all it took was that one touch and Mamoru awakened completely to her presence, unable any longer to ignore her. Mamoru could no longer resist, he closed his newspaper, reached out a hand and—

"Odango, you ran into a tree again didn't you?" he teased, plucking an orange leaf that had entangled itself in her hair.

Mamoru glared at the leaf momentarily, slightly jealous of it's former resting place then chuckled when he noticed Usagi's cheeks, flushed already from the cold air, deepened in colour informing him he'd hit the mark.

"You're just a big bully, you know that Mamo-baka," Usagi scowled, "One day you're going to need help and I'm not going to give it to you." She childishly stuck out her tongue and Mamoru just laughed again.

"How would you ever be able to help me anyway, Odango?"

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly how she could help him then fell silent as Motoki brought her warm drink. She glared at him and took a sip of her drink, the whip cream leaving its trace on her nose.

He wondered how long it would take for her to notice it was there. He wondered how long he could resist not wiping it off himself. Apparently not very long because his hand was already reaching out. She flinched as he swiped away the white cream, her face becoming an even deeper red that Mamoru was sure meant she was getting angry at him again. He tried not to sigh; his eardrums were going to get abused again.

He absently stuck the cream covered finger in his mouth while he waited for the tongue lashing to begin. Usagi froze, her mouth a perfect 'O' and Mamoru, just realizing what he had done, quickly swiped his jacket off the back of the chair and hurried out of the arcade, the taste of Usagi still in his mouth.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N Look! I updated on time again, and it's even a longer, fluffier one for those who had begun to tire of MegTao angsty 100 word pieces. XD Please review!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who's new black eyeliner has given her racoon eyes...)  
**


	61. Bad Dreams

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

** Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine...  
**

**Theme: #61 Advice  
**

**Words: 544  
**

**Bad Dreams  
**

**

* * *

**

Usagi slowly picked apart her buttered toast while sighing at regular intervals. It was an early Sunday morning, Usagi's father had been called into work and Shingo was staying over at a friend's house, so the women of the house had it all to themselves. Normally Usagi would not have been awake so early on a weekend, but her dreams had forced her downstairs away from the comfort of her bed.

They weren't _nightmares_ precisely. No one was chased, attacked or killed by creatures of the night or evil clowns with maniacal laughter. People didn't discover Usagi's secret identity and she didn't show up to class not only late but completely naked. No they most definitely weren't _nightmares_, but they were _bad _dreams. _Disturbing _dreams.

For a few months now Usagi had dreamed of flying through the twilight sky with Tuxedo Kamen holding her tightly by his side. Often times they would land on some cloud and Usagi would ask him to take off his mask so then, with a slow smile, he would reach his hand up to remove the white fabric and…

Usagi would wake up.

Frustrated, she would try and fall back to sleep and recapture her dream so that she may see it through to the end, but once she was awake it was gone, until the next night at least. And so the cycle continued, over and over again, but last night it had been different. Last night Tuxedo Kamen had smiled and succeeded in removing his mask and revealing that he was that jerk Chiba Mamoru. Now that was horrifying but it was what she felt that scared her most of all.

Instead of feeling angry, sad, upset, or disgusted she had felt happy. When Mamoru had walked over to her dream-self she had not moved. When he had lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his midnight-blue eyes she did not pull away. When he leaned in to touch his mouth with hers she had shut her eyes and leaned forward to meet him halfway only to wake up a half second later a feeling of _regret_ in her heart. Not relief. Regret!

There was something seriously wrong with her.

"Mama," Usagi sighed, setting her mutilated breakfast aside, "what do you when there's someone you know you hate, but you can't stop thinking about them?"

"Well," Usagi's mother said thoughtfully, taking the seat across from her daughter, "Why do you hate this person?"

"He's a jerk!" Usagi ranted, "He's always calling me names and teasing me and running into me and laughing at me. He's so sweet to everyone else, giving kids treats and helping old ladies across the street but he's always mean to me."

"So you hate him because he likes you?"

"Yes! Wait no. What?" Usagi suddenly found herself very confused and very red.

"It sounds to me like this jerk of yours has a crush on my little Usagi, and you must like him as well or all the things he does would not bother you so much." Usagi's mother smiled fondly and returned to the dishes.

"But don't let your father know," she advised over he shoulder, "he's always looking for a reason to use that shotgun of his."

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N: Next week will be the real test to see if I can keep up with my school work and my weekly updates, we shall see how things go. Thanks for all the reviews everyone and keep 'em coming! XD  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who has to go finish two projects due Monday although it's only the first week back at school. Blech.)  
**


	62. Bad Day

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

**A/N: Dedicated to BornUnderSaturn my 600th reviewer! **

** Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine...  
**

**Theme: #62 Rainbow  
**

**Words: 503  
**

**Bad Day  
**

**

* * *

**

Usagi gazed out the Crown Arcade window at the rainy weather that mimicked her current mood. When the rain stopped she knew there would be a rainbow, but even that could not cheer her up. At the moment, everything, even an innocent rainbow, seemed to be her enemy, causing doubts and insecurities to surface in her mind. 

_Red is for the roses that always save my life._

Tuxedo Kamen always arrives just in time, without him I'd be dead. What would happen if one day he could not reach me in time? What if he got hurt or killed trying to protect me?  
_  
Orange is for Sailor V's fuku by who's side I wish to fight._

Sailor V: was it possible she was the princess? If so why had she not joined with them? Why had she not come to the protection of her Senshi? Did she not find us worthy?

_Yellow is for my hair, truly my pride and joy._

Mama always loved my hair and called me her little golden angel, but now I rarely get to speak with mama and when I do it's only to have her yell at me for some bad mark I received on a school work assignment. I want her to be proud of me again. 

_Green is for that horrible jacket I try so hard to avoid._

Why does Mamoru insist on teasing me? I run into him a few times, hit him in the head with a couple test papers and some shoes and suddenly he can't annoy me enough. Doesn't he have better things to do? 

_Blue is for those haunting eyes, hidden by a mask._

Back on the topic of Tuxedo Kamen it seems… Who is he? And why does he save me? Is he, as Luna says, our enemy? I can not believe that. I will not believe that. 

_Indigo is for the void separating me from my past._

Who was I? Who am I? Why was I chosen to fight the forces of evil? Am I really the right choice? Would it have been better if I'd never been reborn? 

_Violet is for the sky I stare out at night._

Okay I'm more depressed than when I first sat down, I'm just going to grab a milkshake and leave… 

"Coffee, Motoki," Mamoru ordered, stumbling over to the front counter and falling onto a stool, "Coffee!"

"Bad day?" Motoki asked quickly handing him his requested substance.

"Horrible month," Mamoru deadpanned then took a deep drink from his mug, "Gah!" he gurgled spitting his coffee back into its cup rubbing his tongue. "Hot!" He proclaimed and then his head fell to the counter pathetically, "My life sucks."

Usagi smiled, she knew she shouldn't but knowing that her life wasn't the only one going down the toilet made her feel so much better. Silently she sat next to the dispirited man and he, sensing her presence, looked up.

_Red is for the blush on my cheeks when I meet his eyes…_

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N: Well I managed to get another one out on time. Yay for me! Thanks for all the reviews guys, it makes me want to keep writing even when I have a bunch of homework to do...  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who must go study for her French test now... )  
**


	63. Whatever the Season

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

** Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine...  
**

**Theme: #63 Spring Cleaning  
**

**Words: 978  
**

**Whatever the Season  
**

**

* * *

**

The jingling of the door chimes and the sudden gust of cold wind announced the arrival of a new customer. Mamoru felt a sharp prickling in between his shoulder blades, almost the same sensation you'd get if someone was about to stab you in the back, immediately betraying the new comers identity before he even saw her face. Smirk in place, he slowly swiveled on his seat words freezing on his lips as he saw a strange figure in front of him. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was Usagi holding a large cardboard box so overflowing with a miscellaneous assortment that she could barely see over the top.

Motoki professionally jumped over the counter, narrowly avoiding a collision with Mamoru's coffee in his haste to help the staggering girl. Relieved of her burden Usagi dropped tiredly into the seat next to Mamoru who was now holding his coffee protectively while glaring over at Motoki who had vaulted over the counter back to his usual spot. Usagi dramatically flung herself the countertop. 

"My arms," she whined pitifully, "They feel like they're about to fall off."

"Why were you even carrying that junk?" Mamoru asked, curious but refusing to sound interested.

Usagi was so exhausted she didn't even have the energy to lift her head at the insult.

"I'm killing you with my eyes right now, and when I get circulation in them again I'll use my hands," she growled and Mamoru just laughed and held up his hands in mock defense.

"Oh no, big, scary Usagi is going to attack me," he snickered, "But seriously, what's with the box?"

"Motoki," Usagi whined, pleadingly, "I can't deal with any more stupidity. Please get him up to speed."

"Her mother's doing Spring Cleaning, and Usagi's trying to find a spot to stash her stuff that she doesn't want to get thrown out," Motoki explained in one breath, face expressionless and voice monotone as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was still confused. He looked out the Arcade's window to remind himself of the swirling snow. Yes, it was still there and yet Mamoru was positive he had heard Motoki say_ spring _cleaning.

"It's winter…" he said slowly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Usagi muttered huffily, the day's stressful events was making her snappier than usual when it came to Mamoru. 

Mamoru frowned as she preceded to ignore him. He did not like being ignored. Especially by_ her._

"Motoki, can I leave this box at the Arcade?"

"Winter," Mamoru repeated in a firm voice.

"You know I'd love to Usagi, but your mom already called ahead and made me promise not to hide your stuff here. She can be really scary when she wants to be… I'd offer up my apartment but it's such a mess you'd probably never find your stuff again," he smiled sheepishly.

"Win-ter," Mamoru said for a third time, enunciating both syllables carefully.

"It's okay, Motoki, I understand." She stood up to leave, "I'll just try Rei's again…"

Mamoru put a hand on the box as she tried to lift it and for the first time all day she met his eyes. Mamoru froze.

"What?" She demanded testily.

"You could always hide it at my apartment," he replied quietly.

The entire Arcade clientele gasped. The Sailor V announced in a cheerful voice that the player had just been defeated and someone else sneezed only to be hushed immediately.

"What," Mamoru said, irritated, "Can't I be nice to Usagi?"

Another collective gasp followed these words from his use of her name. Mamoru threw up his hands in frustration.

"Fine," he muttered quietly, but loud enough in the silence for everyone to hear, "That's the last time I try to be nice. Can't even say a person's name without the rest of the world having a seizure—"

"Mamoru," Usagi interrupted his rant, "I'd love to hide myself at your apartment."

Mamoru resisted the urge to smile. "Well come on then," he said gruffly, lifting her box and almost dropping it before he adjusted to its enormous weight. It felt like it was full of books, or bricks. His bet was on the bricks.

"Well let's go," he announced, trying and failing to sound like he wasn't straining and his arms did not feel like they were being yanked out of their sockets.

Usagi followed anxiously behind, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry that? Some of it's breakable…"

"I can carry it Odango," he snapped, reverting to her nickname in his pain, "Now get the door…"

The customers heaved a sigh of relief as instead of obeying the young man's command Usagi set her feet stubbornly and prodded him to ask nicely. Since the world was not coming to an end most of them returned to their former conversations while the other continued to watch the entertainment. Mamoru was currently fiercely reminding Usagi that he was doing her a favour and Usagi retorted that she could've found somewhere else to bring her stuff and was in fact doing him a favour. 

Their bickering was getting rather distracting so Motoki silently propped open the door and cheerful ushered the pair outside. They did not even notice the change of location, the swirling snow, or the biting cold as they heatedly argued, their eyes sparkling and their feet in unison as they made their way down the crowded street. Somewhere along the way Mamoru grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd and Usagi did not pull away.

The box lay discarded on the Arcade floor where Motoki opted to leave it in an attempt not to destroy his back. As he went back to serving coffee he curiously wondered how far they would walk before they realized they had left it behind.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N: Don't have time for a long note, I'm too busy. Hopefully, I'll see you guys next week!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who feels like she is buried under her to do list...)  
**


	64. Secret Love

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... **

** Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine...  
**

**Theme: #64 Secret  
**

**Words: 323  
**

**Secret Love  
**

**

* * *

**

Usagi was often considered the "honest one". People said she had a face that just could not hide anything. When she was happy she smiled, when she was sad you could be sure all of Tokyo was going to hear about it because she would not hesitate to wail out her discontent. Loudly. But Usagi was, in fact, great at concealing secrets, she had even discovered that there were three types of secrets. 

There was the kind that made you feel guilty. The kind of secret you really knew you shouldn't be keeping and it usually crossed over the innocent border and directly into 'lie territory'. Like when Usagi told her mother she had completed her homework but really had spent the entire time reading mangas, yeah, she had felt bad about that. She'd keep doing it anyway…but she'd feel bad about it.

Next there was the kind of secret that made you feel exhilarated, an important secret that you were proud to know about. Like the identity of the Sailor Senshi. Every time someone mentioned one of the Sailor Senshi Usagi felt a small zap of excitement leap through her body because she had been at that battle or had spoken with Sailor Mercury only a few minutes prior. It was an intoxicating adrenaline rush born from the fact that she knew something they didn't. Sure, it was childish, but who had ever said that Usagi was mature?

The final type of secret was one that left you feeling a mixture of guilt and exhilaration. She knew it was wrong to think that way but she couldn't help enjoying it. It was her most carefully guarded secret because she knew the ridicule she'd encounter if anyone ever discovered the truth. Imagine how Mamoru would tease her if he knew the truth, not to mention her friends.

No one must ever know that Usagi was actually deeply and utterly in love with coffee. 

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N: I'm sorry for being late. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Yes. I'll be updating again not this Saturday but the Saturday after that. Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is very sorry to be late updating this...)  
**


	65. Rainy Day Man

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...(though most of you have probably forgotten about that series by now...)  
**

** Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**A/N An extra long one because it's so late... **

**Theme: #65 Last Dance  
**

**Words: 1715  
**

**Rainy Day Man  
**

**

* * *

**

Mamoru traced the trails the droplets of water left on the outside of his car window with a trembling finger as he had been doing for the past five hours in a failing attempt to calm himself and gain courage to go inside. The digital clock on his dashboard read 10:54 and he knew that it would soon be too late, it would all be over. How had he gotten to this point? Why was he parked in an unfamiliar parking lot, alone as the rain pounded down from the heavens instead of in his apartment studying for his midterms two months in advance?

He had seen the poster a month ago. It had been on white paper with black curling letters that read, "Charity Gala! Come out for a night of dinner and dancing to support a good cause!" The bottom held the information on how to purchase tickets alongside the shadow of a twirling couple. A few steps later he had run into Usagi and the Gala had been erased from his mind until a few days later when the same girl had taken it from his thoughts brought it to his attention once more.

He had been sitting at his usual spot at the Crown Arcade's counter drinking his third cup of coffee, minding his own business and certainly not trying to eavesdrop on the conversation the small group of teenage girls were having only a few meters away. Their whispered words became strikingly clear as Usagi began to loudly describe her dress for the Charity Gala in great detail. He had bought his ticket ten minutes later and immediately hid it in a drawer. It wasn't like he was actually planning to go, he had just bought it to support that cure for the incurable disease…Or was it a pet shelter? In any case, he had done his part and it had no relation to the fact that Usagi was going. None at all.

And so the ticket lay mostly forgotten in his sock drawer for some time. As the days passed Mamoru could feel himself becoming more and more anxious. His mind began to play games with him. At the strangest of moments he would find himself imagining himself dancing gracefully with a young, blonde angel. One of her hands draped across his shoulder as the other was held gently in his own and they stared into each other's eyes. Just as the music ended he would lean in, her eyelids would flutter shut and he would bestow the softest of kisses on her pink lips filled with the promise of the sweet happiness and love they would share for the rest of their lives.

It was during one of these imaginings that the girl of said fantasy slapped him out of his reverie by declaring loudly that the world was surely coming to an end since 'the baka' was smiling so contently. Mamoru quickly assured her that Armageddon was not approaching and that his blissful expression came from remembering her earlier run in with a lamp pole. In response she turned a satisfying shade of pink and stomped off to sulk.

From then on Mamoru made a point of frowning whenever his dancing daydream appeared in his thoughts.

Mamoru spent the next few weeks arguing with himself over whether or not he should go and changed his mind more than fifteen times an hour. At the last moment he decided to go and quickly slipped into a tuxedo he had only worn once before. He drove like a madman and about halfway there it had begun to rain. The parking lot was already crowded but he managed to find a post that gave him a perfect view of the entrance. He watched as couples ran towards the door, girls lifting their skirts to keep them out of puddles and trying to cover their hair at the same time. Mamoru had to smile when one man, frustrated by his dates slow progress, lifted her bridal style and jogged into the hall as she laughed merrily.

Then he had seen her. She was with her friends and they were all trying to crowd under the umbrella that the girl with blue hair had brought. He was relieved to see she did not have a date and fumbled to unlock his seatbelt. He reached for the car door handle and froze as he saw her look behind her, back into the parking lot. He could have sworn she had looked directly at him, but that was impossible, he was too far away and it was raining to boot. His eyes followed her until the door swung shut behind her petite frame. His hand twitched by the handle once more before with a sigh he laid it to rest on the steering wheel.

And that was how he had found himself in this predicament. He was an idiot. A cowardly idiot. What was the point? That familiar fantasy came to mind and he wondered if Usagi had danced with many other men tonight. Who had been her first dance? Who would be her last? He would, he answered himself firmly. It was time to stop running and hiding. One dance, their first and last, that was all he needed and then, perhaps, he would finally be able to move on.

Before he could change his mind once again Mamoru jumped from the car and sprinted to the door, almost running into it as he tried to stop and instead skidded on the wet pavement. His friend, the door, halted his uncontrollable progress when he crashed into it. Seeing stars, he unsteadily turned the handle and entered the hall. He swiped his wet hair back with his hand as he strolled past the empty table where they had been collecting tickets. On a whim, he laid his ticket on the table before continuing on. The music was blasting out a slow tune and Mamoru began to walk faster in anticipation.

The lights were practically non-existent and Mamoru could barely make out the figures swaying together on the dance floor. Despite his trouble seeing and the large amount of people in the room it did not take him long to spot the object of his search and the cause of all his confusing emotions. She happened to be near the entrance, twirling with another man he did not even see as he was so focused on her.

Hair done up in a pair of intricate buns tied with pink ribbons. Her dress was so pale a pink it was almost white and it shimmered with a soft glow. The strapless dressed revealed her thin shoulder and long, ivory neck around which she wore a simple silver chain with a pendant he could not see properly. The skirt flared out at the bottom and was so long that it hid her shoes from view.

Her description had not done it justice. His imaginings had not done her justice. His heart began to pound as she smiled and chattered happily with the man who had stolen his last dance. If he were anyone but himself he would have cried as he felt his heart being slowly torn from his chest. He had lost his chance. He had lost everything.

Turning on his hell he left just as Usagi looked his way. She stopped dancing in surprise. That was the second time she had seem him that night, first in the parking lot and now here. At first she had thought it was her mind playing games with her, her heart making her see what she wanted to, but she was sure now. With a hurried apology to her father she dashed from the hall, suddenly thankful for having to fight youmas in those high-heeled boots otherwise she most certainly would have tripped.

"Mamoru!" She called as she turned the corner in time to catch a glimpse of the jacket of a tuxedo as the door closed.

"Mamoru!" She called again, running with all of her might.

She threw open the door and stumbled to a stop as Mamoru stood there waiting. The rain poured down on her hair which had become unraveled during the chase. He was practically soaked and he casually swept back his hair from his eyes only to have it immediately fall back into them. His face was as unreadable as a statue's, she had never seen him look like that before and it made her heart pound and her stomach squirm.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He asked quietly.

Usagi jumped at his voice, "I saw you in the hall," she explained. Mamoru did not move or speak and she took it as a sign to continue, "But you weren't in there any other time tonight."

"How would you know?" Mamoru asked taking a small step closer, his voice was so soft she could barely hear it over the rain.

"I…I looked for you," she stammered back as he took another step forward.

Mamoru breath caught in his throat at her confession, "You're getting wet. You should go inside and finish your dance," he told her hoarsely.

Usagi shook her head wordlessly. "Why not," Mamoru asked taking a final step forward to bring them so close he could count every eyelash.

She looked down, "I wanted my last dance to be with you."

Mamoru smiled slowly, his heart pounding vigorously, "I think I could arrange that," he murmured, lifting her chin with one finger.

She blushed as he placed her one hand on his shoulder and took her other in his. He gently pulled her closer by her waist and she gazed up at him, unbelievingly. Mamoru felt like he was dancing on air as he looked down at her. It was precisely how he had imagined it would be…

Well, he amended silently, maybe it was wetter than he had imagined it. But when he leaned down to kiss her he found he didn't care whether it was raining or whether there was a tsunami. With her lips pressed against his the rest of the world disappeared and Mamoru found he no longer cared about the insignificant things. All that mattered was right here, and he would never let her go.

___**********

* * *

**_**********A/N: hesitantly Hey everyone... dodges rotten fruit Gomen for being so late... School and volleyball have been killer. I will try hard to start updating more again. Thank you everyone for the reviews, they're the reason I'm updating at all.   
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who will go write the next drabble right away...)  
**


	66. Simply Complicated

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #66 Multiplication  
**

**Words: 164**

**Simply Complicated**

**

* * *

**

It began so simply. She had hit him in the head with a test, he had teased her about her horrible grades and they had gone their separate ways. Simple. Then things got complicated.

She had shown up at the Arcade, _his _Arcade, and she was talking with _his_ best friend. It didn't bug him or anything. Why should she affect him at all? That's what he told himself, but it didn't stop there. She was at the park, the carnival, on the streets, every time he turned around there she was. Her and that stupid hairstyle and that innocent smile and those piercing blue eyes…

"There's more than one of her Motoki," Mamoru complained one day, "I swear she's multiplying or cloning herself or something."

Motoki just laughed and motioned towards the object of their conversation who had just ran into a pole while chasing after her cat. "Don't worry Mamoru, I think we can safely assume that there is only one Usagi-chan." 

___**********

* * *

**_

**********A/N: --dances-- I'm on time! I'm on time! Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what you thought.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is about to skating in the coldest weather of the year...)  
**


	67. An Awkward Encounter

**Dedicated to: cool1...****reviewer 700! and soleillune for posting this for me because my computer is screwed up...**

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #67 Weeping Willow  
**

**Words: 752**

**An Awkward Encounter**

**

* * *

**

Usagi ran to the nearest form of shelter from the sudden downpour: an old willow tree. Brushing back her wet bangs from her forehead with one hand she stared at the hanging leaves of the willow that the rain dripped steadily from onto the ground mere inches away.

"Almost like it's crying," Usagi murmured to herself.

"Trees don't cry, Odango," a male voice pointed out casually from behind her.

Usagi twirled around to find Chiba Mamoru leaning against the trunk of the tree, reading a thick book.

"Trees have feelings too, baka," Usagi growled.

Somehow she wasn't surprised to see him there. He was always showing up when she didn't want him to. In other words every time she turned around...there he was.

She was about to continue her 'trees are people too' rant when Mamoru looked up from his book. His eyes widened as if he was surprised to see her there and then he turned away, facing the tree.

"What are you doing, baka?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," he replied shortly, his voice sounding strained.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Somehow I don't believe you."

"Here," Mamoru quickly stripped off his jacket revealing the black t-shirt he wore underneath that showed his toned arms quite nicely, not that Usagi noticed. He tossed his jacket over his shoulder at her. She caught it but part of the sleeve still managed to smack her in the face. She held it out in front of her as if it were a dangerous animal that would tear her nose off without provocation.

"What do you want me to do with _this_," she demanded, eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

"Well most people _wear_ clothes," he spat back angrily.

"Is that what you call this?" Usagi cried shrilly, "Because it looks like trash to me!"

"Just put it on, Odango," Mamoru growled growing more frustrated with every passing moment. That was his favourite jacket she was insulting!

"Why should I?"

"Because you're bloody shirt is transparent!"

It took Usagi a moment to recall what 'transparent' meant but once she did she turned a deep shade of red and hurriedly donned the hated jacket, clsoing the front firmly. Usagi wished the ground would swallow her up she was so embarrassed. To think that Mamoru had seen... Oh Kami, she'd never hear the end of this! The jerk would tell Motoki and Motoki was such a gossip he'd end up telling people who passed through the Arcade. Not that Motoki would do anything to hurt Usagi on purpose...he was just naturally blond at times. But then it would be all around the school and her parents would eventually hear about it. Her entire family would be shamed, she'd never be able to look anybody in the eye again. Her grades would slide lower than they already were, she'd have to drop out and end up a beggar on the street. Usagi was busy picturing herself begging on the street when Mamoru's voice interrupted. She realized he was looking at her again and her hands tightened on the jacket.

"What did you say?" She asked dazedly.

"I said not to worry, I didn't see anything."

It was a complete lie of course. he had in fact seen _everything_, but the poor girl looked so mortified that he didn't want to cause her anymore embarrassment. At least not at that precise moment.

"Oh...well," Usagi stuttered, cheeks still red, "That's good then."

An awkward silence fell over the couple as Usagi turned her eyes to the ground and Mamoru remained staring at her.

"Hey, your tree stopped crying, Odango," Mamoru pointed out suddenly.

Usagi twirled around to discover that his words were true, the water had stopped dripping from the leaves. Peeking through the foliage she found sunny skies had replaced cloudy ones. She returned to the shelter of the tree and looked to Mamoru warily.

"Well...um...I should go home now."

"Okay," Mamoru shrugged uncaringly and returned to his reading, "Bring my jacket to the Arcade tomorrow."

Usagi nodded wordlessly before running off, glad to be out of his presence as quickly as possible. Mamoru stopped pretending to read and closed his book before putting a hand to his forehead with a sigh. An image of Usagi, her school uniform soaked through was burned permenently in his mind. He didn't think it would ever go away. An arrogant smirk spread slowly across his face, he didn't think he wanted it to.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: What? Two updates on time in a row! Who would've thought! XD The next update will not be until Monday as I have a ski trip from Wednesday until late Sunday. If you're very lucky I --might-- get it up on Sunday, but don't expect it. Thanks to all my readers and especially to those who took the time to review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who must go clean her room now...)  
**


	68. Perfection

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #68 Thorns  
**

**Words: 265**

**Perfection**

**

* * *

**

Sailor Moon waved farewell to Sailor Mercury and Mars after a stereotypical battle. She was about to leave herself when a rose stuck in the ground caught her attention. She pulled it out with some difficulty and helt it up to inspect it by the light of a flickering lamp post. It was strange that something so beautiful could be so deadly. Then again, looks could be deceiving. Take Chiba Mamoru for example, he was nice to look at, even Usagi had to admit that, but as soon as he opened that arrogant mouth of his... Sailor Moon ran her finger down the smooth stem her thoughts turning to the former owner of the flower.

Tuxedo Kamen was everything she wanted in a man. He was strong, handsome, courageous and romantic. He would never make fun of her grades or make up stupid nicknames because of her hairstyle. Yes Tuxedo Kamen was perfect. But as Sailor Moon looked at her perfect rose dreaming about her perfect man she couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. She wouldn't discover what was missing for some time later. As she lay cradled in Mamoru's arms listending to him nore she realized that the her adolescent definition of perfect was far from actual perfection.

Without the thorn life, love and roses were not quite right. It was his flaws that made her realize just how much she loved her Mamo-chan. Usagi giggled as he gave off a particularly loud snort and snuggled even deeper in his embrace. Tomorrow she would invest in ear plugs...

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Okay, it's late, but I was busy but here it is...at least it didn't take me a month or more... Please review!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is excited for winter formal )  
**


	69. Speechless

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #69 Pen Pal  
**

**Words: 427**

**Speechless**

**

* * *

**

Small frown on her lips, Usagi entered the arcade clutching a spiral notebook and pen. Mamoru was astonished by her mournful air, he had never seen her so...un-Usagi-like. Mamoru watched her from the corner of his eye as she dropped onto the empty stool beside him and flipped open her notebook. Carefully she wrote, "CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE PLEASE" before showing it to Motoki who had come over to greet the young girl and re-fill Mamoru's mug. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at the strange method of ordering but ran of to do as requested sans comment. Mamoru on the other hand was far too curious and could not remain silent on the matter.

"Is this another one of your fazes, Odango? Like the time you walked around backwards for an entire week?" He asked, his voice neutral before taking a sip of his drink.

Usagi opened her mouth angrily to retort then promptly closed it again, pouting slightly. She turned to a fresh page in her book and began scribbling furiously before shoving it in his face.

"No, it's not a faze," Mamoru read aloud obediantly, "I lost my voice you," he paused and smirked, his eyes flickering from the page to Usagi, "Now that's not a very lady-like term, Odango," he purred. Usagi glared at him which only caused his grin to widen, "So you lost your voice? I wonder what good deed I'm being rewarded for..." he mused, thoughtfully.

Usagi snatched back her notebook and huffily swiveled her chair so she was no longer facing him. Setting her notebook beside her milkshake which, even with the extra whipcream, did not manage to put a smile on her face.

"Does that mean I can say anything and you'll be unable to screech back a childish retort?" Mamoru continued to tease.

Usagi reached for her notebook but Mamoru grabbed it first. She stood angrily, hand on her hips and held out her hand for the book.

"Do you want something?" Mamoru asked, purposely pretending not to understand.

Usagi pointed directly at the notebook which Mamoru was holding. "You want me?" Mamoru concluded with a grin, "Well that's very forward of you Odango. I had no idea you felt that way. I'll have to consider your offer carefully."

Usagi blushed a deep crimson whether from anger or embarassment Mamoru was not sure, all he knew was when she made no move to deny his words he felt his stomach flip. The second time she made a grab for her book he did not try to stop her.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Yes...late again. I know. Forgive me? Review?  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is so happy to be on March Break )  
**


	70. For the love of Usagi, I mean knowledge

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series... (and guess who lost their notebook with the half completed date series finale...--cries--)  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #70 For the Love of...  
**

**Words: 100**

**For the Love of Usagi...er Knowledge**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes he didn't understand her.

How she could cry so dramatically one moment and then be smiling the next. Or how she was afraid of the harmless thunder yet had no qualms when it came to the life-threatening lightning.

He tried to comprehend her.

She was a mystery to him but he was determined to solve the puzzle that was Tsukino Usagi. He followed her every move because he hated not knowing. That's what he told himself as he ignored the way his heart sped up whenever he met her gaze.

Another mystery to be solved at a later time.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: I'm updating early because I'm cool like that. --smiles--  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who has to go back to school in fifteen minutes... --dies-- )  
**


	71. Ambivalence

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #71 Quiet Despair  
**

**Words: 100**

**Ambivalence**

**

* * *

**

He watched as she flittered around, a feast for his starved eyes. It had after all been a whole day since he'd last seen her.

Her voice was a tinkling music that tickled his mind.

Her perfume reached him and it took every ounce of strength to remain in his seat.

Unsurprisingly, she was oblivious to her effect on him.

He wished she would stop smiling like that, it made his stomach twist in knots.

That haunting smile...

She turned away, her face hidden from view and Mamoru sighed.

What he wouldn't give to see that smile one more time.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Yay for on-timeness...and for making up words.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is so sore from her volleyball tournement...must go pass out now --dies--)  
**


	72. Prince Charming

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #72 Fortune  
**

**Words: 206**

**Prince Charming**

**

* * *

**

"Love is written in the stars for you," Usagi read aloud from her magazine's horoscope section, "Get ready to be swept off your feet by Prince Charming," she swooned, "Isn't that great guys?"

"They're not real, Odango," Rei rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" Usagi pouted, "You're just jealous 'cause your horoscope only said you'd find great riches." She stood, sticking her tongue out at Rei, off to order some more food but didn't get far before slipping on a spilt drink in the process of being cleaned.

She shrieked and instinctively shut her eyes as her feet went out from under her, preparing herself for the inevitable crash to the ground that never came as she instead found herself secure in a pair of strong arms.

_See Rei_, Usagi thought smugly, _swept off my feet by Prince Charming, that horoscope sure works fast..._

She opened her eyes, her thankful smile fading as she discovered who precisely had saved her.

"You could stand to lose a few pounds, Odango," Mamoru grumbled, the edges of his frown twitching upwards though Usagi didn't notice.

"Just my luck," she growled pulling out of his hold and almost falling again, "my Prince Charming turned out to be a toad."

**

* * *

**

**********A/N: Here's another one. Please review everyone, it makes me want to write when I know that people are actually reading my drabbles.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is very tired of cleaning...)  
**


	73. Into the West

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #73 Wild West  
**

**Words: 138**

**Into the West**

**

* * *

**

"You're moving _where?!"_ Usagi interrupted incredously as she arrived at the Arcade.

"America," Mamoru repeated.

"B-but, you can't go to _America_! It's...it's _wild_ out there. You could...get _shot!"_

Mamoru merely raised an eyebrow, surprised that the blonde cared at all.

Meanwhile, Usagi was getting more upset with each passing moment. Mamoru had always been a constant in her life, an annoyance but an annoyance she could depend on.

"Don't go Mamoru-san," she cried and wrapped her arms around the stunned man.

"Er...Chiba, aren't you staying for another–" Motoki cut off at the heated glare from his friend as he wrapped his arms around the emotional young girl and promised her he'd write.

Motoki shook his head, Usagi wasn't going to be happy when she found out Mamoru wasn't leaving for America for another two years...

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Totally forgot it was Sunday...Happy Easter all!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is off to type up more drabbles )  
**


	74. Tasty Teachings

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #74 Two Halves**

**Words: 182**

**Tasty Teachings**

**

* * *

**

"But I still don't understand," Usagi whined and Ami sighed in frustration, she had been trying to teach Usagi how to add fractions for the past hour with no success.

Mamoru suddenly appeared on scene and snatched up the chocolate bar Usagi had just finished unwrapping.

"Hey!" She exclaimed making a reach for the bar but Mamoru easily side stepped her clumsy swipe.

"What is this?" He asked calmly.

"It's my chocolate bar–"

He broke it in half and help up one piece, "Now, what is this?" He interrupted.

"It's half of my chocolate bar–"

"And this?" He held up the second piece.

"It's another half of my bloody chocolate bar!"Mamoru ignored her raising voice and fitted the two pieces back together. "And when I add one half to one half I get?"

"MY CHOCOLATE–oh..." Usagi's rant cut off as she finally understood Mamoru's intentions. The realization dawned on her face along with a bright smile, "Thank you, Mamoru-san," she held out her hand for her chocolate but Mamoru only returned half.

He smirked and winked, "Consider it my tutoring fee."

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Updating early 'cause I have no access to the computer this Sunday, figured better early then late. Yes, I know I'm amazing. --winks--  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is off to volleyball practice. Yay. Running. )  
**


	75. Together and Apart

**Note: And we reached 800 reviews!! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. This chapter dedicated to Serenity of the Lake, the 800th reviewer.**

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #75 Soul's Shelter**

**Words: 218**

**Together and Apart**

**

* * *

**

Serenity dazedly clung to life. She still remembered the stabbing pain, the tearing of her soul from her body, the agony of being separated from her love. _Endymion_. His name was a voiceless prayer that kept her going. One day they would be reunited. As time passed Serenity grew stronger and soon she was able to peer out of her shelter, this new body, and see her home.

Earth.

Endymion's kingdom.

If she had a mouth she would have smiled. If she had eyes she would've cried. There he was, even with the shorter hair, the paler skin and the less defined muscles Serenity recognized him. She gazed hungrily out of the eyes of the one they called 'Usagi' and saw Endymion's soul look out with equal ferocity. So close and yet so very far... She strained in hope to somehow reach him but her shelter doubled as a prison.

Patience, my love, she imagined she heard him say and halted her struggles.

They would be together again. They had survived space, time and the Negaverse, a pair of bickering bodies could not separate them for long.

Mamoru's frown deepened as he saw a strange look in Usagi's eyes but it soon disappeared and he shrugged it off. But from deep withing himself came a sudden longing.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Updating early again because of a volleyball tournement. Next week I should be back to updating on Sundays.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is off to another volleyball practice... )  
**


	76. Alone

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...The finale of the date series will be posted AFTER the 100 theme challenge is complete.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #76 Family**

**Words: 100**

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

Family. The word was foreign to Mamoru. He remembered his father's booming laughter, his mother's light rose perfume. These fragments were all he had left of his 'family'.

So when he heard her complain about how her mother had yelled at her again, how her father had sided with her mother and her brother had teased her mercilessly he could not

find any pity in his heart. Instead he fled deeper inside himself, burying and childish hope. He did not need a family he convinced himself as he hid his face in his Physics textbook. He was better off alone.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: My regular update schedule should be back in place now. I know this is probably a bit of a dissapointment after the last one, but I found the theme rather difficult for whatever reason. Please continue to send me your words of support.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is one year older)  
**


	77. Something Strange

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...The finale of the date series will be posted AFTER the 100 theme challenge is complete.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #77 Fantasy**

**Words: 211**

**Something Strange**

**

* * *

**

Something was seriously wrong with her. Daydreaming in the middle of class was far from an unnatural occurrence but the fact that it had been about _him_ had left her shaking all afternoon. She chewed her lips as she walked down the street, the double detention had only worsened the situation as she was giving even more idle time to just sit and think. She kept her eyes fixed on her shoes and ignored her surrounding until–

"Oi Odango! Watch where you're going!" Mamoru snapped as he pulled her out of the current path that was heading directly into a lamp post and practically into his arms.

His eyes bored into hers with a heated intensity. A shiver of anticipation coursed through her body as he cupped her face with one hand and ran his thumb over her bottom lip before leaning in to capture her lips in a sweetly satisfying kiss.

"Odango?" Mamoru repeated, his tone slightly worried.

Usagi blushed bright red, bowed her head quickly and mumbled an apology before breaking out of his hold and hurrying away. Mamoru stared after her in astonishment. She had left without a single scathing remark. She hadn't even reacted to the infamous nickname. Mamoru frowned.

Something was seriously wrong with that girl.

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Please check out the new Sailor Moon archive Crystal Memories and the current challenge going on there. There is further information on my profile under 'In progress fics' 'Shattered Desting: Death of a Moon Challenge'.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is hungry)  
**


	78. Crush

**Reminder: This is still NOT a part of the date series...The finale of the date series will be posted AFTER the 100 theme challenge is complete.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #78 Addictions**

**Words: 145**

**Crush**

**

* * *

**

She was addicted to this feeling. Usagi loved the rush that started in her stomach and made a tingling path to her head and toes every time he met her gaze. But she knew if she ever told him the truth things would never be the same. She would die if he began to avoid her, and this was not the over exaggeration of a bubbly adolescent. Somehow, deep down inside, she knew it was the truth. She smiled brightly as Motoki handed her a milkshake, blushing madlyas her fingers brushed against his.

To her left she could practically hear Mamoru rolling his eyes, "You're hopeless, Odango," he muttered and Motoki sent him a curious look.

Usagi glared at him, the colour of her cheeks deepening, this time in anger. Now if Mamoru-baka were to avoid her, Usagi didn't think she'd mind so much...

_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Please check out the new Sailor Moon archive Crystal Memories and the current challenge going on there. There is further information on my profile under 'In progress fics' 'Shattered Desting: Death of a Moon Challenge'. Please review!  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is so very busy...)  
**


	79. Secret Santa

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #79 Naughty  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Secret Santa  
**

**

* * *

**

"For Usagi-chan," the white bearded man cheerfully handed over a pink wrapped gift. 

"Thank you, Santa-san," she smiled brightly giving the man a hug before returning to her seat beside her friends who were in the midst of unwrapping or marveling over their own presents.

"And finally, for Chiba."

Mamoru rolled his eyes but took the gift without comment.

"What, no Christmas hug for Santa?"

Mamoru glared at Motoki who was obviously enjoying his part as Santa Clause. "Don't push it, _Santa-san_," he growled and stalked back to his chair.

Motoki waved his finger after him, "Next year you're getting coal!"_**

* * *

**_

**********A/N: Sorry it's been so long everyone, first I lost my notebook, then there was another challenge (with a time limit) that I focused on, which the first 20 themes can be found on my profile, it's the same sort of thing as this fic. Check it out if you enjoy 100 themes, it's called 'Eternal Love: An Usagi Mamoru Themed Challenge'. In any case, I hope to get back on track and I hope to get the last twenty themes written, if not posted, before October 1st. Why October 1st? Because that's when I first began this challenge in 2005. Thank you for reading and I hope to have another drabble for you next week.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is absolutely drained...)  
**


	80. Just a Box

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #80 Pandora's Box  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Just A Box  
**

* * *

It was just a box. It sat their innocently sans label. Just a plain white box, nothing special and yet Usagi could not remove her eyes from it because it was sitting in _his _spot. 

What was inside of it? The curiosity was slowly eating away at her will to not open it. Her imagination raced away as she wondered what could be inside, each guess more elaborate and unlikely than the next. It was probably nothing but what if... What if...?

It was just a box.

Just a plan white box.

She reached out and removed the lid.

* * *

**********A/N: Somehow I managed to be a day late... --sighs-- I totally fail at life. Please review despite my flaws.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is very sore)  
**


	81. Stormy Weather

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Dedicated to inspire16, the 900th (woah!!) reviewer.**

**Theme: #81 Nature**

**Words: 124  
**

**Stormy Weather  
**

* * *

It had been completely unexpected. 

"I hate you Mamoru-baka! Just because I'm younger than you does not give you the right to treat me as if I'm an idiot!"

"No, the fact that you act like an idiot gives me the right to treat you like an idiot."

In mere moments the sunny skies clouded over and darkened in rage.

Usagi's face reddened and her fists clenched.

The wind began to howl...

"MAMORU-BAKA!"

...the rain began to pour...

Tears flowed down the blonde's face.

...and lightning struck, followed by thunder.

The slap rang throughout the suddenly quiet Arcade. Mamoru was paralyzed. The blood rushed to his sting cheek quickly turning it crimson. He watched as Usagi fled the establishment and into the storm outside.

* * *

**********A/N: Thanks everyone so much for reviewing! We're slowly getting to the end...hopeful I'll be able to keep up my weekly posts.   
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is far too awake for what time it is)  
**


	82. The Way

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #82 The Small Things**

**Words: 100**

**The Way**

* * *

It was the way his voice changed whenever he said 'Odango' as if he were purposely trying to get a rise out of her.

It was the way he smirked oh so smugly when he suceeded in getting her to raise her voice.

It was the way he tugged on her pigtails, somehow always managing to entangle his finger in her hair.

It was the way his eyes searched for her, his favourite teasing victim.

It was the way his face lit up when he found her.

It was the way her stomach flipped giddily every time his eyes met hers.

* * *

**********A/N: So school is super hectic. I'll update as often as I can. Please review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who really needs to sleep)  
**


	83. Keeping the Routine

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #83 Mail**

**Words: 383**

**Keeping the Routine**

* * *

He checked it everyday at the same time, even Sundays. It was a habit, and a comfortable one at that. Somehow the action of finding his small box (second row from the top, fifth one across), inserting the key, and hearing that click before pulling the door open to reveal the contents inside was soothing. 

And so, he found himself at his mailbox, 5:15 on a Sunday evening. He wasn't expecting anything, there was no post on Sunday after all, but he reached in anyway. He froze in surprise.He quickly gathered his wits and pulled out the envelope.

"Open tomorrow at noon precisely." Was printed in bold, flowing writing. He flipped the envelope over but could find no return address or postage stamp of any kind. His fingers twitched, wanting to open it immediately, but he resisted the desire. He might as well follow the mysterious letters instructions.

The next day he found himself in the Arcade. Countless children and teens lounged in booths and played games, basking in their summer vacation. She had been in a good mood when she first arrived. He had not meant to upset her. He was teasing her and before he knew it she was storming out, he thought he caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes but he pushed the guilt away. Not his problem. He was tired of Tsukino Usagi and her immature outlook on everything.

The clock over the milkshake machine rang twelve and it jerked Mamoru's memory. With unfeeling fingers he opened the envelope and retrieved the letter. The note was in the same flowing script as on the envelope and was just as short.

"Go after her, you fool!" It read.

Mamoru's mind had barely processed the meaning of the words before his legs had taken him halfway to the exit. Never mind that the note itself was an impossibility, there was no way anyone could know what would happen in the future, he had an Odango to catch up to and Odango could run fast when she wanted to.

He should know, it was him she collided into at her inhuman speed.

* * *

"Wher have you been, Setsuna?" Haruka asked suspiciously. 

The Senshi of Time smiled in a mysterious way, thumbing through some envelopes, "I had to check the mail."

* * *

**********A/N: That's right, I love you all and have updated somewhat on time. XD Thanks for reading and please review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who thinks it is far too early to be up on a Saturday morning )  
**


	84. Shaded Love

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #84 Glasses**

**Words: 348**

**Shaded Love**

* * *

Mamoru rubbed a hand through his wet hair tiredly as he took his normal seat at the Arcade counter.

"Coffee," he ordered in a low, rough voice.

Motoki, not used to seeing his friend in such a state, decided it was best not to comment on the other man's pale appearance, or the fact that he was wearing sunglasses inside, and hurried to fill the order. Usagi, on the other hand, was not so considerate.

"You do realize it's raining outside, don't you Baka?" She pointed out and tapped on of his tinted lens.

Mamoru winced but otherwise remained silent, ignoring the blonde. Unfortunately for him, Usagi did not like to be ignored. With nimble fingers she snatched the glasses from his face. She stared horrified as she saw the hideous black and red colouring surrounding his swollen eye. Mamoru immediately snatched back the shades, mouth set in a firm line.

"What happened to you?" Usagi asked when she had regained her power of speech.

"I got in a fight," Mamoru replied shortly, nodding in thanks to Motoki who had just slid him a cup of coffee.

"But...but _why_?"

Mamoru took a sip of his hot beverage as he mulled over the possibility of telling her the truth. He could tell her about how he had heard some guys talking about Usagi and her friends as they had left the Arcade yesterday. He could tell her about the bets they had begun to make, which one could seduce the short blonde one first, and all the other disgusting detailed images they had discussed which Mamoru did not even want to think about. His hand unconsciously tightened around his mug as he recalled the face of the leader of the gang, he consoled himself with the fact that he would be drinking out of a straw for the next few months and would be going nowhere near his Odango.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Odango," he said crisply before finishing his coffee in one gulp. Replacing the glasses on his face he exited into the storm outside.

* * *

**********A/N: Not much to say... Please review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who's mind feels like blah)  
**


	85. Perfection is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #85 Change of Scenery**

**Words: 100**

**Perfection is in the Eye of the Beholder**

* * *

They stretched out on the plaid blanket closing their eyes as to better enjoy the warm sun on their faces. The crisp breeze teased their hair and clothes carrying with it the scent of wild flowers and freshly mown grass. The sound of couples' happy chatter as they walked along the graveled pathways intermingled with the children's laughter and dogs' barking. It was peaceful, a kind of lazy perfection. 

"Back to the Arcade tomorrow," Usagi asked, raising herself up on one elbow to stare at her ebony-haired partner.

Mamoru's lips twitched into the semblance of a grateful smile.

"Yes, please."

* * *

**********A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! Please continue to review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is off to bed now yay!)  
**


	86. Bad Day to be a Youma

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #86 Tackle**

**Words: 292**

**Very Bad Day to be a Youma**

* * *

Tsukino Usagi was having a very bad day. Not because she had not eaten since yesterday's dinner because she had slept in late, forcing her to skip breakfast in order to get to class on time and had forgotten to grab her lunch off the counter in her rush. Or because she had still been late for school and earned a detention, despite sacrificing her breakfast. Or even because she had gotten her math test back and received her lowest failing mark ever (how she managed to get a negative percentage she was not quite sure). No, those things certainly did not help but they were not why the blonde was having such a terrible day; Usagi's main problem was a certain arrogant smirking face that she just could not shake from her mind.

Chiba Mamoru won their verbal battles frequently, more often than Usagi was willing to admit, but, somehow, today his words had pierced her more deeply, the insults hitting their mark even more so than usual.

"Baka," Sailor Moon growled under her breath as she ran towards a battle Mercury had stumbled across while out for an evening stroll in the park, "I'd like to wipe that smirk off of his face."

She stumbled to a halt as she saw the youma. "Destroying the peace of the night," Sailor Moon began her speech, only to be cut off as the youma shot flames towards the Moon soldier, missing her hair by inches. "THAT'S IT!"

With a ferocious yell Sailor Moon tackled the youma to the ground. Above, hidden in a tree, Tuxedo Mask gazed in awe, wondering what had caused Sailor Moon to freak out so uncharacteristically.

* * *

**********A/N: Sorry it's been so long everybody! I've been busy with school and last month I didn't have time to write anything what with NaNoWriMo (which I did win) but hopefully now I'll have some time to finish this challenge up. That's right, we're getting close to the end, only 14 more themes to go! Thank you for sticking with me, please continue to read and review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is going to go do something productive)  
**


	87. Hurt Feelings

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #87 Hurt Feelings**

**Hurt Feelings**

* * *

Mamoru kept his eyes fixated on his coffee, ignoring the keen blue gaze of the Arcade manager. Behind him he heard a heavy sigh, followed by the disapproving tapping of fingers upon countertop. Mamoru's strong shoulders stiffened, but he remained firmly silent and still. Motoki was not endowed with his friend's seemingly infinite patience and so it was not surprising to the observers of this so far silent battle that he was the first to speak.

"You should apologize, Chiba-san," Motoki suggested in a tone that implied that it was not a suggestion at all, his fingers not missing a beat in their rhythmic procession of taps.

Mamoru looked up from his untouched mug. 

"It's not my fault if she can not take a joke," he grumbled, eyes hard, face harder still.

Another long morose suspiration of breath followed the comment and Mamoru's hand clenched ever so slightly. 

"You hurt her feelings," Motoki persisted, _his_ eyes unusually sharp.

Mamoru took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the cold taste, having forgotten how long it had been sitting, but swallowed nonetheless.

"She'll get over it," he choked out.

A third heartbreaking sigh. Motoki's tapping increased its tempo. Mamoru returned to staring at his cup, stubborn even in his dark realization that he was wrong.

* * *

**********A/N: Well, at least it's not sooo long between updates now. XD Thanks for reading and please review.  
**

**********Arigatou, **

**********MegTao (who is off to have breakfast)  
**


	88. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Theme: #88 Lazy Day**

**Words: 398**

**Under the Cherry Blossom Tree**

* * *

The neatly cut grass tickled the bared skin along her legs and arms. The warm breeze teased her bangs and the hem of her skirt, but Usagi hardly noticed any of this. Instead, her attention was drawn by the sunlight sparkling through the leaves and the petals of the cherry blossom tree. The sweet scent of the newly opened cherry blossoms filled the air and Usagi inhaled deeply, completely content and completely relaxed.

"Fallen and can't get up, I presume, Odango," the male voice stated, interrupting her illusion of solitude.

Usagi raised her head to see Chiba Mamoru's tall form, arms crossed and an amused twist to his usual cocky grin. She let her head fall back to the ground with a sigh. She had known her lazy day was too good to last; if it wasn't youmas disrupting her life it was this monster in human form.

"I'm counting the cherry blossoms," Usagi lied through gritted teeth.

Uninvited, Mamoru lowered himself to the ground beside her. Usagi stiffened, but Mamoru did not seem to notice the young girl's discomfort at his presence, that or he did not care. He looked to her, his smirk growing wider as she purposely avoided his eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do than count cherry blossoms?" He asked teasingly, obviously trying to contain his mirth.

"No."

There was a short silence, childish on Usagi's part, natural on Mamoru's, and then she felt, rather than saw, Mamoru lay down completely, his head probably far too close to hers. A new warmth rose to her face, one that had absolutely nothing to do with the Sun beating down on the pair.

"Don't you have better things to do than lay here and bother me," Usagi eventually countered, turning her head and risking a look in his direction.

As she had guessed, his face was a mere span from her own, but despite the awkwardness of the situation Usagi found she could not move away. Mamoru turned as well, his serious eyes studying her youthful face for a moment before returning to the cherry blossom ceiling. Usagi was surprised to find she had stopped breathing for that brief instant their eyes had met and had to focus to force her lungs to recommence their usual rhythm.

"Yes," he confirmed, a soft undertone to his voice, "but this is what I want to be doing."

* * *

**********A/N: ...I know I fail as an author. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update! Those of you who remain, thank you for continuing to read and please review. Spring Break is coming up, so I hope to get more drabbles written during that time.  
**

**********Arigato, **

**********MegTao (who is very hungry but can't decide what to eat)  
**


	89. Comfortable Silence

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 183**

**Theme: #89 Comfortable Silence**

* * *

Mamoru could not tear his eyes away from her sleeping form. He could still feel her sleight, somehow familiar weight in his arms from when he had swung her to safety. Her face was peaceful, an almost-smile gracing her delicate lips. It was the quietest he had ever seen Usagi and he found it more than a little unnatural. Had it not been the small pool of drool that was beginning to form on his leather couch he would not have believed it was Usagi at all but some sort of doppelganger.

A golden strand of hair fell across her closed eyes as she shifted in her sleep and Mamoru reached out and brushed it back tenderly before retreating to the sanctuary of his chair.

"Baka," he silently scolded her, "Why did you put yourself in danger like that?! Did you think you could fight that youma by yourself? No matter how often you play video games, you're not Sailor V!"

Even so, he did not bring himself to voice the critical words but continued to watch, a comfortable silence encasing them both.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I plan to finish these themes this year, so look forward to weekly updates (I hope!). Thank you to everyone has reviewed and read thus far, your support is one of the main reasons I have decided to finish this challenge. Sorry this one is so short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Also, I will be updating Eternal Love: An Usagi and Mamoru Themed Challenge, so be on the look out for that. Finally, this chapter is dedicated to Nandini709, the 1000th reviewer. I never would have believed this story would have collected so many reviews and readers. Thank you so much!**

**********Arigato, **

**********MegTao (who is happy to be updating again)**


	90. Buy it!

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Theme: #90 If the Shoe fits..**

**Buy it!**

* * *

"Who are you calling baka, Baka!" Usagi cried, red spots of anger forming on her cheeks.

"If the shoe fits," Mamoru countered.

"Buy them!"

Mamoru and Usagi turned wearing identical confused expressions to stare at Minako, who they had both forgotten was there.

"Buy them," Minako repeated, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of the statement, "The shoes," she explained further when they still did not show signs of understanding, "The ones that fit."

"Yeah!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed triumphantly, "Buy them!"

Together the two blondes turned and sauntered away with linked arms, leaving a bemused and slightly confused Mamoru behind.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one for you all. Only ten more themes to go! The countdown is on...**

**********Arigato, **

**********MegTao (who ne veux pas à l`école aujourd`hui...)**


	91. A Second Encounter

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...and this scene is brought to you in large with help from the ending of the translated version of the second chapter of the manga found on  
**

**Words: 246  
**

**Theme 91: Sacrifice**

**A Second Encounter  
**

* * *

It was the second time he had seen Sailor Moon. The second time his life had been turned upside down. Once again he found himself waiting, observing until he could no longer stay idle. He grabbed her from behind and quickly told her to kick high, supporting her as she followed his advice. She did so with such enthusiasm that she would have fallen backwards had he not caught her.

"Tuxedo Kamen!?"

"The enemy was just before your eyes! Be careful!"

His one hand held her side while his other hand had rested on her thigh. His heart thumped wildly in his chest at the strange position he found himself in. If a week ago someone had told him he would be wearing a tuxedo and a mask while playing superhero to a girl in a skimpy sailor suit...well, he wasn't sure how he would have reacted, the idea was just too absurd. But here he was. And here she was. And it was all definitely very real.

No dream could feel this warm. This real. This right.

A scream broke him from his reverie. Oh right, there was still a youma to defeat. Even though he wanted to continue to hold her in his arms, maybe press a kiss to that perfect rosebud mouth, he reluctantly set Sailor Moon on the ground.

"Hurry and help your friend," he told her before making his exit at stage right.

He hoped this "Sailor Mercury" appreciated his sacrifice.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm BACK! For those of you who have been keeping up, this story will be updating every Sunday until the end, while for the next four weeks my other story, _Eternal Love, _will be updating every Wednesday. Let me know what you think of these!  
**

**********MegTao (who is back to studying now...************)**


	92. After the Closet

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 423  
**

**Theme: #92 Apron  
**

* * *

Mamoru leaned against the counter, arms crossed sullenly while he watched Makoto and Motoki talk about a recipe of some sort. Mamoru rolled his eyes as Makoto flirted so obviously and Motoki remained oblivious to her advances. Or maybe not so oblivious, Mamoru thought, considering his friend in a different light as he had invited Mamoru along with him to the "bake-a-thon," which Mamoru normally would have refused but Motoki had seemed pretty desperate.

"What are we waiting for," Mamoru growled impatiently, "You said ten o'clock. It's ten o'clock."

"Someone didn't have their morning intake of coffee," Makoto teased and Mamoru glowered at her despite, or maybe because she was perfectly correct in her assumption, "We're just waiting for the last member of our group to arrive." A loud, bulldozer-like noise began to grow from the hallway, "Ah, here she comes now," Makoto announced cheerfully.

"I'm sorry I'm late!' Usagi cried as she burst into the abnormally large kitchen, failing in her attempts to concurrently tie on a pink bunny apron that looked like it had never been used before and instead tripped on the even floor and directly into Mamoru's arms.

"Ah, thanks Ma--Mamoru-baka!" Usagi cried, violently pulling away from him and falling on her backside.

"What are you doing here," the pair demanded of each other at the same time glaring at the other for a long moment so intensely they were blind to anyone else.

"Oh no," Mamoru shook his head finally, snapping away from her gaze, "I did not sign up for death by Odango cookies today, I'm out. And you two," he turned sharply on Makoto and Motoki, "should be ashamed of yourselves! First the closet, now this? Just realize Odango and I will never spend more time than we need to together and move on."

Before the other three could get in another work he marched to the door to make a grand exit, or at least tried to as he discovered his steps were suddenly much more difficult.

"Hey!" Usagi cried as she was dragged a few feet across the floor.

Mamoru looked back to see that Usagi's previously untied apron was now not only nicely tied together, but knotted to his own apron in a complex mess of string. Mamoru looked down at the girl still struggling to get to her feet and back over at Makoto and Motoki who were looking far to innocent for his tastes.

"Fine," he snapped, "I'll stay, but I'm not playing lab rat to anything the Odango cooks up."

* * *

**A/N: I literally just came up with this idea and wrote it in an hour...so probably not my best work ever, but I posted on time. :) Let me know what you think.  
**

**********MegTao (who has to go read her French novel now...************)**


	93. Motoki's Meltdown

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 183  
**

**Theme: #93 Genie  
**

* * *

Motoki was a patient man, you had to be patient in his line of work what with all the fangirls and children on sugar highs you were sure to attract, not to mention the angst-ridden teens who spent their time complaining about their lives. This being said, it was only a matter of time before Motoki snapped and as the last customer of the night, Mamoru just happened to be on the receiving end of Motoki's suppressed irritation.

"You wish? You WISH!" Motoki shouted, spittle flying from his mouth, "I'm not a bloody genie! If you like Usagi-chan so badly, just go ask her out already!"

Mamoru stared at his friend for a moment, wiping the spit from his face in open astonishment.

"I didn't...I didn't say anything about liking Odango," Mamoru responded tentatively, "I just said I wished the weather was nic--"

"I SAID ASK HER OUT!"

Mamoru jumped from his stool and fled from the fire-breathing Arcade manager towards the Tsukino residence, deciding it was better to risk his pride than to push the mental health of his chief coffee supplier.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down. Please let me know what you think!  
**

**********MegTao (who has so much school work to get done now it's saddening************)**


	94. Usagi is a fangirl

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 201  
**

**Theme: #94 Fan Club  
**

* * *

"Odango," Mamoru called after the girl as she angrily stormed away.

He stooped to pick up the laminated card that had fallen from her pocket, only to have it ripped from his hands before he got more than a glimpse of it. He eyed in her surprise and then suspicion as her cheeks turned a cherry red, greatly different than the fire engine red they become when she was angry. Why had this card caused Odango to be embarrassed? Without a word of thanks she turned to leave again, but he caught her arm unconsciously.

"What's the card for, Odango? A library card? I didn't know you read."

Usagi tried to shake his hand off but his grip was stronger than expected and he effortlessly plucked the card from her fingers.

"Tuxedo Kamen fanclub," he read with a mixture of amusement and surprise, "Founding Member?" He released a laugh, "Seriously? You're a Tuxedo Kamen fangirl?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed in anger and this time she had no problem shaking off Mamoru's hand.

"Tuxedo Kamen is twenty times the man you are, Mamoru-baka," she defended her hero.

Mamoru just shook his head at the irony of the situation, "I seriously doubt that, Odango."

* * *

**A/N: I had a whole other run-on dialogue where I actually considered having Usagi be all "You know...you kind of LOOK like Tuxedo Kamen." And then Mamoru would be like *awkwardness* "Yeah, it's the...er...fluorescent...in the lights..." *walks away quickly* I think I've been listening to the Twilight soundtrack too much. Also, exams are starting up, so I don't know if I'll be able to update weekly. If I don't update for the next little while, that's why. Please review.  
**

**********MegTao (who will study now.************)**


	95. Motoki's Failed Gift

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 268  
**

**Theme: #95 RSVP  
**

* * *

"Hey Motoki-nii-san," Usagi greeted the blonde happily as he entered from the kitchen to begin his shift at the Crown Arcade, "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was late because of traffic."

"Usagi waved his apology aside with her hand, "I just wanted to let you know that," she took a deep breath, a look of self-sacrifice stealing across her face, "even if the party is for that big jerk who does nothing but tease me day in and day out," her voice grew louder with anger at the memories, "always makes me late for class and created that horrible nickname," she paused giving herself the chance to calm down, "I'll be--"

She froze at the sudden warning in Motoki's face and the far too familiar for her liking presence that had just appeared at her shoulder.

"You'll be what, Odango?" Mamoru asked, his normal smug expression on his handsome face, "Changing your horrible hairstyle? Leaving Japan?" He guessed imitating a hopeful look.

Colour rose in the young girl's cheeks as she swung her school bag over her shoulder, smacking Mamoru in the arm with more accuracy than an accident warranted "I changed my mind Motoki-nii-san. I don't care how many brownie points it would get me, it's not worth it!"

She stomped from the Arcade and Mamoru watched her go before turning back to his friend. Motoki shook his head with disappointment and Mamoru returned the look with one of bored curiosity.

"You couldn't be nice for a few minutes?" Motoki sighed, "Now I have to go out and buy you a present for your birthday."

* * *

**A/N: I survived my exams, in fact I kicked butt, and so I'm back with a little something to keep you guys happy for the next two weeks or so while I complete my teaching placement. Hope you all like it and be sure to tell me what you think.  
**

**********MegTao (who has to write up a lesson plan...************)**


	96. Catch 22

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 434  
**

**Theme: #96 Catch 22  
**

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I am SO late," Usagi chanted as she huffed and puffed her way through the park, her long hair flying behind her like a couple of golden banners, "Rei's going to kill me!"

She turned left suddenly, nimbly cutting through the woods as way of a shortcut, ducking branches and leaping logs with a grace that would have left most of those who knew her with their mouths hanging open in surprise. Usagi did not think twice about her new found ability to bound through the forest like a deer, she simply did not have time to be clumsy. A stitch had begun to worm its way into her left side, but she kept running, finally reaching a small arc bridge that meant she was almost at her destination. She just had to get over that bridge and she would be a mere minute to the meeting spot.

"Warrguhhh!" Usagi screeched as she collided with a body who reached the middle of the narrow bridge at precisely the same time as her.

She nearly fell over the low railing and into the mirror-like pond, but a hand caught her arm and pulled her back to safety. The hand released her as soon as her balance was regained and Usagi looked up to see Mamoru rubbing his hand on the side of his trousers as if he had touched something disgusting.

"I don't have time for this, Odango, I'm late. Now back up to the other side so I can pass."

Usagi's face flushed with anger at his tone, "I'm late too! Why don't YOU back up to the other side, so I can pass!"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "Because, unlike you, I have a reputation of punctuality to uphold."

"Yeah, well, you and your reputation of punctuality can back yourselves up to the other side of this bridge! Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Ladies first'!"

Their argument continued, back and forth until the sun was high in the sky, neither willing to give any ground. The stubborn pair would probably be there still if it weren't for the sudden arrival of a youma in the park and the fireball that forced both of them to dive into the pond for cover. Mars would later claim that she had simply gotten confused and missed her mark, but Mamoru who had been the first to see the great ball of fire coming their way could not help but wonder how the Senshi of Passion has managed to aim her attack in the complete opposite direction of the very large, very obvious youma.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Next month I'm going to try and update bi-monthly with both this story and my Harry Potter story Mini Magical Moments. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this drabble.  
**

**********MegTao (who thinks her dinner is burning...************)**


	97. Fifth Wheel

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 380  
**

**Theme: #97 Fifth Wheel  
**

* * *

Unusually subdued, Usagi sat on the padded stool, her chin resting on her palm while she stirred the remains of her milkshake with her straw. Motoki watched her in between serving other customers, and when there was a lull in the orders he made his way over to her.

"Usagi-chan?" When the girl took no notice to his presence he waved a hand in front of her small nose, "Earth to Usagi-chan?"

The blonde gave a startled jump and looked up at the teen, "Oh, sorry, Motoki-nii-san, I was just...thinking."

Motoki frowned. It was odd seeing Usagi without her usually smile, or at least some large amount of emotion. She was always bursting with energy no matter how she was feeling, but right now she looked so empty.

"What's wrong? Where are the other girls?"

Motoki was horrified to discover these were precisely the wrong words to say as large tears appeared in the corner of her crystal eyes before she looked down at the counter. He panicked as her shoulders shook with a few silent sobs before she managed to pull herself together again enough to speak.

"I...I told them I c-couldn't do anything today b-because I don't want to get in the way," she sniffled miserably, "Makoto-chan and Ami-chan, Minako-chan and Rei-chan, they all have so much in common...I'm nothing but a fifth wheel."

Motoki stared at the girl's bent head in shock, completely flustered and unable to come up with a proper comforting response.

"You're the wagon."

Both Usagi and Motoki looked up at the newly arrived man, Usagi with confusion and Motoki with relief. Mamoru had escaped their notice having arrived as Usagi began to cry. While normally he was the one to instigate her tears, he could see these were not tears of anger or frustration brought on by teasing but genuine tears of sadness. He took a seat beside her and pulled a book from his bag.

"You're what holds those four together," he explained as he thumbed through Advanced Bio-physics IV, "without you they would roll apart in their own directions."

And with those words of wisdom, he buried himself in his textbook, peeking out from the pages only once to see understanding spread itself across Usagi's face followed by her glorious smile.

* * *

**A/N: Only three more to go! Please let me know what you thought of this one, and when I post the final drabble I'd like to hear what your favourite out of all 100 was so please keep that in mind. :)  
**

**********MegTao (who is off to eat some lunch...possibly...************)**


	98. Love and War

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 200  
**

**Theme: #98 All's Fair in Love and War  
**

* * *

The image of the bickering couple consumed the dark queen's attention. Long crimson nails caressed the picture of the young man's cheek as her slimy, slug tongue oozed out of her thin mouth to leave a trail of saliva along her blood red lips.

That girl was a witch! The princess was certainly using every weapon in her arsenal to secure the heart of Beryl's Endymion, just as she had so long ago. This time she would not succeed. This time Beryl would infiltrate his mind first, using whatever means necessary. After all, who cared if she had only his zombie like devotion rather than his passionate love? She could accept a fabricated devotion when it came in the handsome form of Endymion's reincarnation.

She had sold her soul long ago to the darkness. She had already used these powers of control on the Shitennou, she had no reason to hesitate in using them on the prince of Terra. All's fair in love and war, the old saying went, and this matter concerned both love and war.

"Soon, my love," Beryl crooned to the crystal ball, "Soon you will be mine," her eyes gleamed, "in every definition of the word."

* * *

**A/N: Two to go! I won't be updating this fic until mid-August at the earliest, probably, but keep an eye on my other fic "Eternal Love: An Usagi and Mamoru Themed Challenge" because with the usako_mamoru annual drabble challenge coming up I may get the chance to update over there. Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you thought.  
**

**********MegTao (who has a headache...************)**


	99. Geek

**Dedicated to: smfan the 1100 (!!!) reviewer**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 132  
**

**Theme: #99 Geek  
**

* * *

How could he have been so blind?

Mamoru always watched her as she hungrily pored over her graphic novels, and he listened attentively to her happy voice as she listed off countless facts about her favourite characters, referencing specific chapters and issues, while pretending he was ignoring her, of course.

His eyes never shifted from her beautiful, ecstatic face while it was lit up by the SailorV arcade game screen as she played with a determination she never had for her schoolwork.

It wasn't until he saw her walking down the street reading a brochure for a Sailor Moon conference that he finally realized what he hadn't before. As the setting sun illuminated her golden odango'd hair and flashed off newly purchased reading glasses, Mamoru realized that Tsukino Usagi was a geek.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think. Remember to keep in mind what your favourite drabble is and tell me once drabble 100 has been posted! Constructive critique is always appreciated.  
**

**********MegTao (who can't believe she only has one more drabble to go...************)**


	100. The Perfect Ending

**Dedicated to: all of you. Thank you from the bottom of my Usagi and Mamoru loving heart.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 1044  
**

**Theme: #100 The Perfect Ending  
**

* * *

Screaming filled Serenity's ears as she raced out to the balcony. With difficulty she managed to close the heavy wooden doors and shoved the sword Venus had forced upon her through the handles. A sob escaped her lips as she thought of Venus, her greatest protector and dear friend, who had remained on the other side of the doors to hold off the monstrous soldiers who had shattered the Moon's defences and penetrated its inner most sanctuary, the Moon Palace itself. The violent wind swirled around her, causing her golden pig-tails to make battle with each other as if mimicking the current circumstance.

"What is the point!" Serenity shrieked, angry at her friends for sacrificing themselves for a worthless cause: a few more moments of her life.

"FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE AND SERENITY!" She heard Venus yell in defiance, the sound of her golden chain whistling as it sliced through flesh, "FOR SERE--" The words were cut off with a choking gasp and for a moment there was silence before a pounding began on the heavy doors.

Serenity collapsed to her knees. Blood seeped under the doors, dying her once ivory dress scarlet. Crystal tears flowed down her face as her mind grew numb from pain. How many more deaths would she be forced to bear before her own end?

"Ah, Princess. At last."

Serenity looked up from the ground and into the beautifully cruel face of Queen Beryl. Her hair too was being ripped about by the wind, and it surrounded her head like flames. Hatred and pride forced the exhausted princess to her feet. She could already see her death in Beryl's onyx eyes, but she refused to show her fear. Serenity refused to give the hag the satisfaction.

"I will make this quick," the witch sneered raised her skeletal arms into the air, "I have a Universe to control."

Prepared as she was, Serenity could not help but shut her eyes, but pain did not come. She felt instead the softness of a cape and the strength of an armoured arm around her waist. The smell of leather and iron filled her senses, a familiar and comforting scent. If this was death, it was not so terrible. Serenity opened her eyes.

"So, this is your choice, Endymion," Beryl screeched, her eyes wide with a madness, spittle flying from her bloody lips, "You would choose this wench over your own people!"

Endymion swept back his cape, stepping out in front of Serenity, "She has always been my choice, witch! The only one betraying my people on this day is you!" He raised his sword to attack but Beryl had the advantage. She did not care who she attacked, while Endymion was focused on ensuring Serenity's safety. Beryl saw this, and it enraged her all the more.

With her furious cry, the wind suddenly reached tornado strength and it pulled Endymion from the balcony, ripping his sword from his hands, it slid across the marble balcony to stop at Serenity's feet.

"My Generals thought the same as you at first," Beryl shouted over the gale, her eyes on the Prince as he continued to struggle, trying to make his way back to the balcony and his love, "But you too will be made to see the truth, one way or--"

Beryl choked, looking down in shock at the diamond blade protruding from her stomach. Serenity pulled the sword from the other woman's body, and Beryl gave a long, unbelieving gasp, turning to face the pale princess.

"You cannot have him," Serenity stated, her voice wavering from the shock of what she had done.

Beryl's face transformed into almost a smile, "Neither can you."

With a last burst of strength, she caused the winds to grow even greater, blasting the struggling Endymion farther away. Serenity did not hesitate. She did not watch as Beryl's body fell to the ground. She did not hear the shouts of those who were still fighting. All she could see was Endymion, his eyes locked on hers. All she could hear was him calling her name in warning as he realized a moment before what she was intending. She leapt from the balcony, fingers straining.

"Endymion!"

"Serenity!"

The tips of their fingers brushed, and then they managed to grip hands. For a moment, Serenity with tears in her eyes felt whole again, but then a bolt of dark lightning shot from the ground, hitting the couple. Together they screamed in pain, and as one, they were silent.

*~*~*

"That hurt, lump head. Are you trying to give me lumps too?"

Usagi spun around, her eyes widening at the handsome sunglasses wearing teen clutching the balled up test she had just tossed away. Her face grew red as his words sunk in.

"These aren't lumps!" She protested, gripping her hair buns, and practically tearing them from her head, "They're called odangoes! Odango!"

The teen seemingly ignored her outburst, casually smoothed the paper and studied it for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Thirty points..." He looked up at her, and she could feel his eyes on her even though she couldn't see them through the tinted lenses of his glasses, "I think you should go study, Odango Atama."

Somehow, her already flushed face managed to deepen in hue, "Mind your own freakin' business!" She yelled, snatching at the paper.

As she did so, her fingers brushed against his and she had the sudden urge to grasp on to his hand and never let go. The teen too was frozen as if he had received a shock. Just as quickly as the feeling arrived, it passed, and Usagi pulled her hand away, glaring at the youth accusingly.

Wordlessly she turned on a heel and stalked away, but not without one last look at him over her shoulder. He was not looking at her, his eyes seemingly focussed on Naru's mother's jewellery store. She wrinkled her nose, which, strangely, tingled with the scent of leather and iron, hoping that she would never run into that conceited jerk again.

Mamoru pulled his sunglasses from his face and turned his sapphire gaze on the unusual girl marching away, stretching his fingers as if checking to see if they still functioned, unconsciously anticipating another encounter.

* * *

**A/N: And that is it. Thank you to everyone who has read my drabbles and especially thank you to everyone who reviewed: I would never have finished without you! Even if this story is over, I will still be writing many more Usagi/Mamoru stories (including, possibly, a full length story that I dreamed up last night...) not to mention I will be writing and posting the finale to the date series (finally) so if you would like to read more for me I suggest adding me to your author alert. Thank you again for sticking with me for so long, and if you'd like let me know what your favourite drabble of them all is, 'cause I'm curious. Okay, one last time: THANK YOU!  
**

**********MegTao (who is not saying good bye, just see you later)******


End file.
